


Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You

by LeonardoTheLeader16



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardoTheLeader16/pseuds/LeonardoTheLeader16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love can bring you both happiness and sadness. After Leo and Raph confessed their love to each other, they were having a very good time until their relationship was ruined by Shredder's plan to destroy the Hamato clan.<br/>Warning: T-cest, smut, violence, m-preg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. What do you think?
> 
> Also, English is not my mother language, sorry if I did any grammar mistakes.

Raphael’s P.O.V.  
There was one man… or in this case, turtle that I always wanted to spend my whole life with. I know that we’re brothers and we have already live in the same place, but I want to be not just a brother, but a lover… 

Why do I love him? I asked this question to myself every day. He and I were a total opposite. He was like water, calm and deliberate. And me, I’m like fire, filled with rage and anger. But he’s usually the only one that can make me calm. 

I was his best friend since we were turtle tots, I always feel more confident when he was around. Every attention he gave me, whether it’s chatting, playing or patrolling makes me feel happy. And every time we touched, I got this strange feeling… like I want more, I want him to touch me the way he will not touch anyone else. I want to be his everything…

This feeling started the day my pet spike turned into Slash, though right now I’m happy that he was on our side with the Mutanimals, but that day, I felt like I just lost my best friend, the only friend I could share my thoughts with. 

I was still sad about the whole thing, until he came into my room that night. He put his hand on my shoulder and told me that Slash has already chosen his own path, and I should let him go. He also told me that now our path is to protect our family and the city, but the thing that hit me most was his last word before he returned to his room.

‘Whenever you want a friend, I’ll always be there’

When he left my room, I was just staring at the door. Took me a few moments to analyze what he said, then a smile formed on my lips. I just realize that he really cares for my feelings, and I also realize that…

I’m in love with Leonardo.


	2. What are these feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's feeling towards Leo grew stronger everyday, but one day when Karai showed up. His jealousy overwhelmed him.

Raphael’s P.O.V.  
My brothers and I were on a patrol like every other night, checking for any crimes that came across the city. We stopped at some tall building, looking around. I couldn’t help it but to take a look at Leo. His posture was so majestic. He had one foot over the edge of the building, one arm on his muscular thigh, his ocean blue eyes gazing across the city. I felt myself blushing and quickly turned away. Man… that was so embarrassing, hope no one saw that.

Well, to my disappointment everything seemed fine to me, didn’t see any trouble, but suddenly Leo’s call broke that thought. 

“Guys, come over here!” He whispered, loud enough for us to hear. He pointed to the building near the TCRI tower. There, I saw Karai talking to the Kraang bots, there’re only two of them. 'Well, now I can have some fun!' I thought while twirling my Sais with a smirk on my face.

“Not so fast Raph! We need to see what they are doing” Leo said, grabbing my arm. 'I got that spark again his touch is kinda soft… wait what?' My face heat up again, so I jerked my arm back, he looked a little confused but chose to ignore that.

From here, I saw one of the Kraangs gave something to Karai. I couldn’t see it, but I knew one thing. The Foot plus Kraang tech equals big problem.

“The Kraang handed something the Karai!” Mikey cried. 

“Alright guys, we need a plan” Leo said. I sighed. I’m fed up with his lame plan.

“I don’t care, I’m going in!” after that I jumped across the building, ignoring Leo’s call. I landed right in front of them. Karai look at me, smirking. 

“Long time no see, Raphael.” She said playfully. “I think you wanna know what those Kraang gave me right?” 

“You just read my mind” I said, looking at her hand. She’s holding a small metal case.

My brothers made their ways beside me. Leo glared at me, then shifted his gaze to Karai, smiling at her. “ Well… Karai, I think you don’t want any trouble tonight, so I suggest you should give me that case, and you can go back to your master without any bruises.” There’s a tone that I don’t like in his voice. It sounded like he’s happy to see her. 

Karai just laughed “How cute, you think I will give this to you that easily? I don’t think so” She then pulled out her blade, and throws the case in the air. We tried to catch it, but someone took it before us. I turned around and saw that it was Fishface.

“Better catch me if you want this, turtles!” He mocked, waving the case in his hands and then jumped off the building. We ran after him but Karai and the Kraang stood in front of us. Just great…

“Donnie. Mikey. Follow Fishface, don’t let him get away. Raph and I will handle these guys.” Leo ordered. Don and Mike nodded and quickly ran after Fishface. I heard a motorcycle, that means Fishface was riding it, 'how on Earth are they gonna catch him? I told Donnie we should bring the party wagon with us! But did he listen to me? NO!'

I grabbed my Sais, ready for the battle. I easily stabbed the Kraangs while Leo’s fighting Karai. I noticed that they actually enjoy fighting each other by the look on their faces. I felt anger rising up in my chest. 'What? No way I’m jealous of Karai! But, even I can’t make Leo happy like that. Ugh… stupid thoughts.'

To get his attention, I yelled “Hey! You finish flirting with your girlfriend!? We need to find Mikey and Donnie!” My face was red with anger. 

Leo turned his gaze at my pissed face. He then pushed Karai away with his swords, hard enough to make her fall to the ground. He quickly made his way to me, and spoke “She’s not my girlfriend!” He threw the smoke bomb to the ground and we immediately got away before she could get up.

We ran across the rooftop, trying to find Don and Mike. I tilted my face to look at him, he didn’t blush like always, that lightened me up a bit. Maybe he doesn’t like her. I tried to look in the bright side, but it’s harder than I thought.

'Why would he love a hot head like me?' I thought to myself. 'All I’ve ever done to him was yelling, arguing, and sometimes… hurting him.'

Sighing in defeat. I let my sorrow ran though my mind. 'He would never love me…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post chapter 2, so that you guys won't have to wait XD


	3. True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two turtles confessed their love.

Raphael’s P.O.V.

Me and my brothers were resting in the living room, thinking about the failure that we made earlier tonight. Fishface got away with that case and whatever in it, Don and Mike couldn’t catch him. I sighed. _we’ll find that thing later…_

I shifted my face to look at Leo. I knew he doesn’t like failure, everyone could tell by his look. He was sitting with a crossed arm, his face twisted in anger. _He looked kinda hot when he pissed._ I blushed at that thought. I shook my head to clear the thought away.

After a few minutes of no one talking, Donnie broke the silence “I think Fishface didn’t go back to Shredder’s lair. He ran in the opposite direction.” He said. Trying to sound clam, he was still pissed that I yelled at him about Party Wagon while we were walking back to the lair.

“They had a new hideout?” I asked, turned my face to his direction. Donnie shrugged.

“Possibly”

Leo then stood up and paced around the room, one hand on his chin “They know we’re gonna interfere their plan, so they find a new place to operate.” We all nodded.

“So what are we gonna do, Leo?” Mikey asked curiously.

Leo sighed “We’ll track them down as soon as we spot them”

“Can do!” Mikey spoke happily and jump the way to his room. I rolled my eyes. _That guy’s always happy._

Donnie seemed to be sleepy; he stretched his limbs wide and yawned. “I’m pretty tired myself. Goodnight guys” He rubbed his eyes and returned to his room after we said goodnight to him.

That left me and Leo. For some reason, I felt nervous around him lately. Leo was about to made his way to his room when a thought came in my head and I bursted out “Why do you like to hang out with her?” He turned around and looked at me, he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. “I mean… she’s our enemy! Shredder’s daughter!”

“She is Splinter’s daughter and she deserves to know that! All these time, I’m trying to make her trust me. We can get her to our side and you know what? She can help us take down Shredder!” Leo yelled back, now angrier than before.

I sighed heavily and shook my head. _What a stupid plan. She would never join our side._ I stood up and stomped heavily to my room. I was about to reach for the knob when I felt a hand on my shoulder and forced me to turn around. Leo pushed me against the door and yelled at me “WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM RAPH!?”

I looked up at him to see that he’s a few inches away from my face. I felt heat rising up my cheek, but I managed to yell back “YOU WANNA KNOW MY PROBLEM? SHE IS THE PROBLEM!” I don’t care if I woke anyone. Mike and Don wouldn’t care. They had used to see us fighting and Sensei has gone to take April for an extra training for a few days.

I saw his face loosened up a bit, and he… what smirk?

“Oh… now I know what the REAL problem is” He says with a tone that made me shiver, and blushed even more.

“Okay Leo, this is not funny, get off of me!” I tried to shove him off, but he grabbed my arms and put it over my head. _Man! He’s always faster than me._ I tried to struggle but I felt so weak in his grip.

He didn’t respond to my word earlier, instead he moved a little closer to me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I looked into his ocean-blue eyes.

“I think…” he whispered to me, I could feel his breath on my lips. “You’re jealous” He smirked even wider.

I think my face was redder than my bandanna now “W-what!? N-n-no way! C’mon Leo, let go!” I tried to struggle again but I stopped when he had one hand cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking it gently. _Wow, his hand is really soft._

“Then why’s your face so red huh?” He asked “You think I like Karai?”

I froze. _What was that mean? He doesn’t like her? Does that mean he-he likes me!?_ I slowly opened my mouth to say “Y-You don’t like her?” and I looked at him with hope in my eyes.

He chuckled “No” He then lowered my hand above my head and kissed it gently “I have my eyes on someone more amazing.” My breath stops “You” His Sapphire orb locked with my bright green one, his gaze is so tender. His lips curled up into a warm smile.

 _Am I dreaming? He loves me!_ I’m still so shocked I don’t know what to do. So I shyly return a smile and looked away. But Leo’s hand on my cheek made me face him again and he leaned closer and closer.

 _He’s going to kiss me!_ I’m screaming in my head. It was like my dream come true, where I have my first kiss with him.

He closed his eyes, I did the same. Then I feel his lips gently pressed on mine. It was so soft, our lips move perfectly together. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, holding me close to him. My hands traveled along his chest and stopped at his neck. This moment was so perfect; I already forgot that there were still bad guys to find. Right now I only feel his body pressed against mine.

For what it seemed like forever, we separated, gasping for air. He rested his forehead on mine and whispered to me “I love you, Raph”

I felt like I’m on the top of the world as happiness overwhelmed me. My crush loves me back! I pulled back a little to look at him and said “I love you too, Leo”

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. He kept me close to his chest, he was so warm. I wish I could stay like this forever, but at last we released each other. Leo cleared his throat and used his hand to rub behind his neck. He awkwardly said “Well… Goodnight”

“Yeah, ‘night” I said, smiling sweetly.

He pecked my lips before walked to his room. I was just standing there, sighing dreamily. It took me a few minutes to snap out of my thoughts and walk into my room.

I lie on my bed, still thinking about the kiss, his kisses were so good. I could smell the scent of tea that he drank and the candle that he used when he meditates.

Then a thought came in my mind, how are we going to tell our brothers and especially Sensei. Well, right now we could keep it a secret. I let my worries drifted away before finally falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… that’s my first three chapters, still a long way to go!


	4. Improvement

Raphael’s P.O.V.

I woke up in the next morning, yawned and stretched a little. After my sleepiness drifted away, my mind quickly recall the moment last night. I touched my lips softly. _I can’t believe he kissed me_. I smiled at the thought.

I grabbed my mask and gears and started to walk into the kitchen. A sound from the dojo caught my attention. I peeked through the door and looked inside. Candles were lit, scattered on the floor. I look around the room and saw someone. The yellow light from the candle illuminate his frame. It was Leo. I chuckled to myself.

 _Heh, always training._ I thought to myself as Leo practice his katas, blind folded. His mask was turned to the other side so he couldn’t see. As he moved, my eyes studied his form.

I know I’m more muscular than him, even stronger than him, but his majestic frame was so inevitable to look at. He’s so perfect… perfect in everything…

I have my head rested on the doorframe and sighed dreamily as I continued watching him do his katas. A dirty thought came in my mind. What would he do if we ended up in bed together…

“Raph?”

I quickly snapped out of my thought and cleared my throat. “Ehem… I was just. I err-I-I-” _Don’t stutter dammit!_ I was blushing hard.

He chuckled lightly as he sheathed his Katanas. “Have you been watching me?” He asked with that smug grin on his face.

I crossed my arms, trying to look tough “N-No, I just… come to tell you that breakfast is ready…” I didn’t lie, I heard Mikey walked into the kitchen earlier. _Yeah I know... I’m smart_.

“That’s it?” he asked, his voice sounded like he was hoping for something else. “I thought you wanted to see my hotness” He grinned even wider as he approaching me.

“Tsk… Don’t be too proud, Leo” _Though that’s what I wanted to see._

He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around me, I smiled at him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, I gladly returned the kiss as I hugged him around his neck. It was just a short kiss, we separated. I felt heat rushing on my cheeks. _Man… he’s such a good kisser._

I frowned a little when a thought came in my mind. Leo noticed that and asked “You okay Raph?”

“So… What now? Are we boyfriends? And when will we tell Mikey and Donnie… and Splinter too!?” Questions spilled out of my mouth. Honestly, I was scared, What if they don’t accept us?

“Raph” He began “I know you’re scared, but we have to accept whatever the results will be if we tell them” He cupped my cheeks with both hands “But no matter what, I’ll always be with you. I love you so much”

My face lit up a little.  “You’re so cheesy” he chuckled as I placed my hands over his. “I love you too”

We started to exit the dojo to the kitchen, but suddenly stopped when Leo turned around to me. “Oh, and to answer your other question” He grabbed my hands and asked. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

I blushed a little “Of course you space dork”

He kissed my cheek before we both walked to the kitchen. Our smile never left our face as we walk.

-.-.-.-.-.-

“Hajime!” Master Splinter’s order echoed though the dojo.

Today we had just a normal training with our weapons. I easily flipped Mikey over my shoulder with my Sais, he landed with a loud thud “You gotta be quicker than that to beat me, Dr.Prankenstein! Haha!”

Mikey crossed his arms and made his pouting face, sticking his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Leo, who just beat Donnie. Now it’s just me and him.

Leo turned around to face me and got into his defense position, a little smirk crept on his face. I smirked back and got in my position too.

I charged at him first, but he jumped over and landed behind me. I moved fast and defensed myself. Our weapons locked, he tried to push me but I was stronger so I pushed him hard. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. I was about to jump on him, but he kicked me in the gut. I hit my shell hard on the wall, and when I opened my eyes I saw that he was already has his Katana on my throat.

“Good one Raph, but not good enough” He said with a smug smile on his face. _He looks so hot… wait not now idiot!_

“Yeah, Yeah” I said in annoyance as he helped me up. My face flushed a little.

“Very good, Leonardo” Sensei said proudly to him. Leo bowed to his Sensei respectfully “Raphael, you almost succeeded. Next time, try to predict the opponent’s strategy”

“Hai, Sensei” _Yeah, that sounds easy._ I thought to myself sarcastically.

“Now, let’s see how well you all have improved” Sensei said and moved to the center of the room “Attack me”

We looked at each other nervously before reluctantly gathered around him; we always got beaten hard after a fight with Sensei.

“Hajime!”

Donnie attacked behind him but Sensei moved to the side and tripped him. Mikey jumped high in the air and released his Kusarigama chain, he threw it at him. Sensei quickly ducked and grabbed the chain. He spun it around before threw both the chain and Mikey to the other side of the room. _Now it’s my turn!_ I raised my Sai and charged at him, but Sensei grabbed my wrist and twisted it before he threw me away. _OW! That hurts!_

Now it’s only Leo left.

Leo quickly attacked Sensei, his moves were perfect like always. I was surprised that Sensei had a hard time dodge his moves, and then suddenly the room filled with silence when Leo managed to kick Sensei.

“Ah! Sensei! Are you alright?” Leo quickly made his way to our father, but Sensei grabbed Leo’s wrist and pinned him to the ground

“I have told you many times before. When you have the upper hand, do not hesitate!”

“Hai, Sensei…” Leo mumbled to the ground.

“But other than that. Well done Leonardo, your skills improved everyday” Sensei said as he released Leo “You are all dismissed”

We bowed to him before he went to his room to get some rest. When Sensei’s door was shut, we all gathered around Leo, congratulating him.

“I can’t believe you beat him! That was so cool, dude!” cheered Mikey

“Yeah! Great job bro!” Donnie said as he patted Leo’s shoulder.

Leo, humble as always said while rubbing the back of his neck. “I-It was nothing guys, Sensei might be tired after fighting with you”

I rolled my eyes. If it was me who won over Sensei, I would have boasted about how cool am I. But this was Leo, and he’s always such a gentlemen. I saw him smiled at me, I smiled back warmly.

 _That’s my boyfriend…_ I thought to myself with a blush.


	5. Little Moments Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the others were not home, Leo and Raph had some little moments together.

Raphael’s P.O.V.

No one seemed to notice the change between me and Leo yet, that’s a good thing. Anyway, we still have no luck on finding the Foot’s new hideout. No matter what they’re planning, it must be big.

So right now while we were waiting for any signs of the Foots, Sensei insisted us to train more so that we would be ready for the fight. We got so exhausted after that, but Sensei was kind enough to let us rest for a few hours.

Leo and I were hanging out in the living room. I made myself comfortable on the couch as Leo watched his favorite show, Space Heroes; his face was a few inches away from the screen. After I watched a few crappy episodes with him, I gotta admit, this show wasn’t as bad as I thought. Now I was watching an episode where the team explored a new planet and Captain Ryan got eaten by a giant monster.

“Captain Ryan, noooooo!” Leo screamed at the T.V.

I laughed my ass off at him. He’s such a cry baby sometimes. Leo turned around suddenly and sent me a death glare, fire blazed in his eyes. I stopped laughing immediately, covering my mouth with my hands, trying to hide my snicker. _Never insult Captain Ryan in front of Leo_. I thought as I stopped snickering.

“Don’t worry Leo, it’s just a cartoon, they can bring him back anytime” I said, putting my arms over my head as I relaxed on the couch. “And you’ve watched this episode like a hundredth time!”

He smiled back and said “I know, he came back in the next episode, but I can’t help it! It was exciting!” I rolled my eyes. He could be so childish when it came to his favorite show.

When the show ended, he turned off the T.V. and sat next to me on the couch. “You know, while Splinter and Don and Mike aren’t here, we can spend some time together” He put his arm around my shoulder. I smirked at him. Master Splinter was invited by April’s dad. He wanted to talk to Splinter about April’s training session. Don said he needed to pick up something at the junkyard so he took Mikey to help him carry some stuffs.

“Oh and what do you wanna do, fearless leader?” I asked in a seductive tone.

“This” He whispered hotly and crushed his lips on mine. We kissed passionately as his hands traveled along my side. When he reached my waist he pulled me hard, I yelped a little and I found myself sitting on his lap face to face with him, my legs were on either side of his. We continued kissing when he started to pushed his tongue into my mouth, asking for entrance. I hesitated but I decided to open my mouth a little and let him taste me. His tongue immediately explored my mouth; I could feel his tongue danced in me. I did the same, sticking my tongue into his mouth, he tasted good. The sweetness and the scent of his green tea were still lingering, I love that.

He separated; a string of saliva still connected our lips. We were now breathing hard, my cheek flushed. “You taste good” said Leo.

“You’re not so bad either” I smiled at him. He chuckled in response. Suddenly, Leo did something that surprised me.

He leaned in and kissed me along the jaw line and traveled down to kiss my neck. My eyes widened, I thought that he was going too fast since we were together for like a week, but fuck it! It felt good. So I let him do what he wanted.

I tilted my head up to give him more access. He started to lick my neck. I couldn’t hold my voice so I let out a small moan. The feel of his wet tongue on my neck felt so good! I let out a louder moan as he began to suck my neck “Ohhhh Leo~mmmmm…”  His hands began to roam my body, from my arms, my sides, to my thighs. But I want more, I want more of his touch, so I grabbed both of his hands and lead it to my butt, I smirked. _I’m the hothead after all._ Leo seemed to be surprised, but enjoy it nonetheless. He teased me by squeezing gently it making me moan loud. “Ahhh yeah~”

All of these have to stop when we heard a voice echoed from the lair entrance. “Mikey! Hold that bag gently! You’ll break my things!” “Then why did you make me carry this one!?” _Shit! It’s Don and Mike!_ I immediately got off of Leo’s lap and grabbed my magazine on the floor, pretending to read it. Leo clumsily picked up the remote and turned on the T.V.

“Hey bros! We’re back!” exclaimed Mikey. He was carrying a huge garbage bag on his back with a smile on his face until he noticed something wrong with his red-banded brother. “Hey Raph, have you been working out? Your face is kinda red.”

I didn’t know I was blushing from the earlier make-out session with Leo “Uhh… Y-Yeah! I just finished beating the dummy…” That was the best I could think of, I hope that he would buy it.

“Dude, it’s Sunday, give it a rest!” replied Mikey. I sighed in relief, feeling Leo did the same.

“Yeah, you and Leo need to think of other activities to do instead of training all the time!” Donnie pointed out. Me and Leo blushed madly, glancing at each other when we thought of the other ‘activities’ we just did.

“So! Um… Ehem, what did you got there, Donnie?” Spoke Leo, trying to make the situation less awkward.

“Well, some useful materials to upgrade the party wagon and the Shellraiser, and… Oh! I found this old laptop that someone threw away which Mikey almost broke it… But hey! Since I have one, I could fix this one and let you guys use it!” Donnie replied excitedly.

“That’s great Donnie!” Leo exclaimed.

“Yeah, good one genius” I mumbled.

After that, Don and Mike started to settle the bag in Donnie’s lab. Me and Leo let out a loud sigh when we heard the lab’s door closed. “Phew, that was so close” I sighed, wiping the sweat on my forehead.

“Yeah” Leo agreed and then smirk at me “If you don’t want us to get caught, we should do our ‘activities’ in some place more… private” He whispered the last part that made me shiver.

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and smirked back, “Whatever you say, my fearless leader”


	6. Special Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph noticed that his boyfriend started to avoid seeing him.

Raphael’s P.O.V.

Leo started to act weird.

He didn’t talk to me much lately, and whenever I asked him why he’s been avoiding me, he replied something like ‘I’m busy’or ‘later Raph.’

I felt my heart began to hurt. _What if he doesn’t love me anymore, but I didn’t do anything! Was he bored of me already? Or he loves someone else…? No way! He would never cheat on me!_

I was lying on my plastron, listening to music. Somehow the lyrics fitted my feelings right now. I love Leo so much…I want to be everything to him. I want him to need me, like I need him. I thought as the chorus started.

_I want you to need me… like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me… in everything_

_I want you to see me… in your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you_

_I want you to need me, like I need you…_

I pressed the pause button. It hurts so much, and I missed him so bad.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I was about to ask who it is but the voice from the other side already answered me. “Hey, Raph”

Leo

“WHAT!?” I yelled back.

“Please open the door, I need to talk to you” Leo spoke softly.

“Now ya wanna talk!?” I buried my face in the pillow, I don’t wanna talk right now “Go away!”

There was a silence after that, but soon I heard a ‘click’ sound. I turned around to see that Leo has already entered my room, a small knife in his hand. _Tsk… Stupid unlocking skills._

“Who allow you to enter!?” I shouted.

He put his knife back in his belt and approached me “Raph, I know I’ve been avoiding you, but you have to listen to my explanation”

“NO! I don’t wanna listen to your stupid plea!” I said as I buried my face back in the pillow.

“Then let me show you”

I looked up again to see that his eyes were full of sadness like he was sorry for avoiding me.

“Whaddya wanna show me?” I asked. I’m not really mad at him… just feeling a little left out.

“It’s a surprise, follow me…” He said as he reached his hand out for me. I hesitated, but eventually grabbed his hand.

It was late and everyone in the lair was already asleep. _I hope no one heard me yelling earlier_. I thought as I walked side by side with Leo. We silently snuck out, taking our weapons with us just in case there’s any problem. His arms held a bag, it’s not big. I didn’t know why he took it with us, but right now I just kept the question for myself. It’s probably not anything important.

Leo took me out of the sewer, the air was a bit cold since it almost midnight. I wonder where he was taking me… _wait… does he took me out on a date!? That must be it!_

“Leo… is this a date or something?” I asked with a little blush on my face.

“You’ll find out soon” He said with a smile that always making me melts.

We ran across the rooftops until we reached the central park.

“Now stay still” He ordered as he turned my mask to the side, blocking my sight.

“Umm… Leo? What are you…H-hey!!!” I yelped as he picked me up bridal style and continued his path. “Put me down!”

I felt the atmosphere around me change. I smelled grass, trees and fresh water that I think it’s from the lake of Central Park. I clutched on Leo as I felt him jump. He put me down carefully. I guess were on a tree since I felt the wood bark under my touch. Leo turned my mask around and I saw Leo sitting next to me on a large branch from a giant tree, when I turned my face around I gasped in surprise.

The view from up here was so mesmerizing. We were sitting right in front of the lake. The surface of the lake was shining from the bright moonlight above. The full moon glowed brightly in the sky, no clouds concealed its beauty. Fireflies flew freely around the lake; their golden gleams flashing like a disco light. Since it was late now, there’s no human in sight… only me and Leo.

“Oh Leo… I-I-It’s so…” _I won’t say it’s beautiful… That’s too girly._ “Wonderful…”

“I know right” He put his arm around me, pulled me closer to him. I lay my head on his shoulder as I continued admiring the view.

Leo took out the bag the he brought with him and opened it. I peeked in the bag to see what he brought.

“Pizza Gyoza?”

“Uh huh” He smiled at me.

“You’ve been planning this all the time didn’t ya?” I asked as I glanced at him. He was so sweet.

“Yeah… Took me a lot of time to sneak out, make sure no one saw me, and ask Mr.Murakami to make a special dish for me” He explained “And took me a lot more time to find a perfect spot for us… Do you… like it?”

“Like it? No, I love it” I pulled his face down and pressed his lips against mine, after a few moments I separated and smiled at him.

We started to eat our little snack when an idea came in my mind. I picked up a gyoza with a chopstick and then handed it in front of his mouth, he looked at me.

“Open up~” I said in a singing voice. He smiled and took the gyoza. Leo did the same with me “We’re so cheesy”

“That makes the two of us” We laughed together and continued our moments. We stared above us to look at the stars shining in the dark sky.

“Too bad we can’t see many stars here in New York.” I ate my last gyoza and leaned my head back on his shoulder “It’s not like when we were at the farm house, we could even tell some of the star constellations, and you’re an expert, right?”

Leo laughed “Not much. I’ve learned some of it from Space Heroes”

I rolled my eyes and stared up back to the dark sky while I ate my last piece of gyoza “Even though I hate being in a farm house, I kinda wanted to see that again.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to see a billion stars shining in the sky” He said as he finished his last piece of gyoza too and put one arm around my waist “But you know what shines brighter than that?”

A smirk crept on my face, I know what he was going to say, but I wanted him to say it himself “Yeah?”

“Your eyes” He answered.

“Don’t know you could be so romantic sometimes” I said as he pulled me closer. Who knew Leo could be such a romantic boyfriend. As I thought, the situation earlier where I yelled at him came in my mind, I felt bad for thinking that he has dumped me “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, I thought that… you didn’t love me anymore, ‘cause you avoided me a lot lately”

“It’s okay Raph, and I’m sorry too for making you think like that. I’m just so excited to show this to you” He said as he chuckled, then slowly leaned in to kissed my forehead “And remember that I’ll always love you”

“I love you too” I replied.

Leo shifted so that he was leaning on the tree trunk and pulled me into his lap. His arms snaked around my waist. I make myself comfortable and leaned my shell against his plastron, my head on his shoulder. He dipped his head down to place a light kisses on my shoulder up to my neck, it sent shivers down my spine. I gasped when he bit me softly on my neck.

“L-Leo… you’re gonna leave a mark” I moaned. I wanted to push him away, but instead I circled my arm around his neck and pulled him closer. My head move uncontrollably to the side to grant him more space. _Man, I’m totally addicted to his touch…_

He licked that spot delicately and traveled up to kiss my cheek. I turned around to face him and kiss him on the lips and turned it into a full make out session. _This night was so perfect…_

We returned to the lair around two in the morning and we were super tired, but it was worth the time. Right now all we have to do was to sneak back into our room as quiet as possible, fortunately that no one heard us… or so I thought.

“And where have you been?” _Uh-oh… It’s Sensei!_ “I heard Raphael yelling something earlier, and when I came to check on you. You were nowhere to be seen”

He was standing behind us when we’re about to separate to our room. I quickly brushed my bandana tail to the side to cover the hickey on my neck. _Damn you Leo…_

I turned around and tried to think of a good plea, but I just stutter “W-Well… w-w-e, we were…”

“Raph lost his Sai during our patrol. He couldn’t stop whining about it so I took him out to search for it… Sorry it took us so long but you know, New York is a big city!” Leo explained hastily.

I was just standing there, jaw dropped. _Did he just make it up!?_

“Hmm…” Sensei stroked his beard slowly while thinking. He seemed to believe Leo. _Yeah, good thing that he’s the teacher’s pet._ “Is that true Raphael?”

“Yeah” I took out one of my Sais and twirled it “My baby is safe thanks to Fearless… AND I DON’T WHINE!” I shouted the last part at Leo.

“I believe you this time” Sensei said “But next time, if you want to go out this late, you must tell me first. Understood?”

“Hai Sensei” We said together, smiling widely at Splinter. He seemed to be satisfied already and started to walk away, when he was back to his room we sighed heavily.

Leo sent me one last smile before walk to his own room, and that left me wonder… When could we sleep together on the same bed…? Holding each other tightly, feeling the warmth…

_Someday…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, guys! XD


	7. Karai's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph were suspicious about what Karai was planning with Shredder.

Raphael’s P.O.V.

My boyfriend and I were on a patrol. He sent Mikey and Don West to search for the Foot’s hideout. So we took the East.

It has already been a few months since we last saw the Shredder’s henchmen and the secret thing that they took with them. We hadn’t spotted anything since then. As we use more time to find them, the more Leo got irritated. Usually it’s me who has temper, but Leo HATES it when he failed. So now it’s me who tried to calm him down.

“C’mon, babe” I called my boyfriend, now we already get used to call each other’s nickname “We’ll try again tomorrow, it’s getting late”

Leo ignored me and started to jump across the building again. He headed to the TCRI building… again, it’s like the hundredth time that we searched there.

I sighed and ran after him. _He is as stubborn as I am._

I followed him to where we found Karai and the Kraang many weeks ago, still no sign of them.

 “Leo” I called him, my voice sounded a little more demanding, but he still ignored me. I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder “Let’s go home” I spoke softly to him, I didn’t wanna provoke him when he’s frustrated like this.

He looked at me like he’s surprised of my calmness. It took a few minutes for him until he nodded. I took his hand and started to walk home until we heard a sound above us. We turned our face up to see Karai. She was standing on a water tower, staring down at us.

“Aw, how cute. I didn’t know you guys were dating” She taunted. Even with her mask on, we could tell that she was smirking.

“Whaddya want!?” I shouted back before Leo could say anything. He glared at me, trying to calm me down.

“Oh, I just picked up something for the Shredder” she said, holding up a vial of glowing red chemical. “But I miss you guys so I couldn’t help but to stop by” She spoke sarcastically. “And now I have good news to tell the Shredder that you lovebirds are together. Oh this will be fun…”

I looked at Leo, he was confused as I am. _How the hell did Leo and I together makes their plan more diverting._

I was about to ask her when Leo put his hand to cover my mouth and shushed me. He turned his attention back to Karai. “Listen Karai, you have to believe me. Splinter is your true father. The Shredder lied to you! He was using you!”

“LIAR!” She yelled back, her face twisted in anger “You just say anything to protect your pathetic father! He killed my mother!”

“That’s not true! Your mother was killed by the one you called father! Believe me Karai he lied to you!” Leo tried to sound as calm as possible, I looked at Karai and saw that she was a bit stunned, her eyes showed confusion. Leo continued to persuade her “Join us Karai, come live with us, with your true family”

There was a moment I thought that she was really gonna join us, her eyes softened a little but that was just a few moments before they strengthened back into a deadly glare.

“Your sweet words won’t work on me. I’m only loyal to Shredder” She said while holding up the chemical that she stole, her eyes studying it closely. “And when I deliver this little ingredient to him, he is going to be very proud of me”

She was so stubborn; this is going to be hard for us to bring her back. I looked at Leo, his face was full of disappointment and disbelieve. He shook his head and lowered his head. I hate seeing him hurt so much. I turned my attention to Karai, my fist clenched.

“Your plan will never be a success Karai! I’ll never stop searching until I find you and the Shredder!” I yelled at her.

“How adorable” She chuckled “You’re a fool Raphael. I’m gonna tell you something” She took off her mask and spoke evilly “Even if you took a week, a month, or a year to find us. You’ll never know what we were planning. ‘Cause you’ll never ever gonna find us this time. Our plan to destroy the Hamato clan will succeed!”

After that, she threw a blinding powder at us. Once our vision was cleared, Karai was gone.

“KARAI YOU COWARD!” Leo cursed angrily, waving his hands to blow the white power away.

“IF I HAD A HAND ON YOU, BITCH! I’LL TEAR YOU APART!” I scowled; my voice was hoarse from breathing the powder.

Leo tried to search for Karai even though he knew she was gone.

“What are we gonna do now…?” He whispered hopelessly, his eyes full of sorrow.

I turned him around so I could hugged him “We’ll find her, and we will get her to join our side. Someday I hope…”As I spent more time with him, listening to his babbling about Karai, I started to believe that he was right. Karai could help us take down Shredder.

I laid my head on his shoulder. He hugged me back.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally we made it to the lair. We told Don, Mike and Sensei everything, except for me and Leo’s part.

“They must have gone to other state, or even other country!” Donnie exclaimed.

“That makes our search pointless, dude!” Mikey complained, lying back on the couch.

“And what kind of chemicals did she stole?” I asked, remembering that glowing red chemical earlier. “The case she stole last month must contain another chemical too!”

“How am I supposed to know!?” Donnie snapped back. “If you wanna know then why didn’t you get me an example!?”

“It’s just a question! GEEZ!”

“Are there any way we could track them Donnie?” Leo asked flatly. He was sitting, arm crossed. From that sound, I could tell that he tried to be as calm as possible.

“I- *sigh* I don’t know Leo” Donnie replied “But if I have any breakthroughs I’ll report you”

Leo nodded. Master Splinter put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said “If we could not prevent the Shredder’s plan, we must be ready for the consequences” He had a depression in his eyes, but he strengthen back “And no matter what the consequence will be, we must protect our family”

We all nodded. After that we went to our own room. I was lying on my bed when Leo came in my mind. _He must be very irritated now._ I thought, getting up from my bed, decided that I should take a visit.


	8. First Night With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers started to experience each other's body more intimate.

Raphael’s P.O.V.

I knocked on his door, waiting ‘patiently’ for him to open. After a few moments the door opened. Just as I thought, he looked irritated, but his expression softened when he saw me. “Oh, hey Raph” He greeted, smiling weakly.

“Hey, you okay? I was worried about you” I asked with concern.

“Worried. About me? Hah” He laughed “There’s nothing to worry about me Raphie, I’m okay,” he sent a reassuring smile at me, but still, I want to spend some time with him. Luck seemed to be on my side when he asked me. “Wanna come in?”

 “Uh, yeah! Of course!” I blushed slightly. He opened the door wider and I awkwardly stepped into his room.

_I’m in a bedroom with the hottest turtle on Earth, my mind is blowing!_

I walked in and sat on his bed as he closed the door. He came to sit beside me. I have a feeling that he was as nervous as me. It’s not like we’re about to have sex, but why are we so nervous when we were in a bedroom together?

“So” He started “What brings you here?”

“I just want to make sure that my boyfriend isn’t working himself to death” I said, smiling at him. I know that Sensei forbade him to train because he was training to hard sometimes, and that worried our family about his health. But sometimes he will just practice in his room instead.

He snickered at my words, now we were relaxing a little “Don’t worry, I don’t have energy for training right now”

“And do you have energy for something else?” I asked him teasingly, he smirked at me. I’m glad that he finally got his mind of the Foot. He seemed to be very stressed lately… and it’s finally that I could have some fun with him.

“Of course I have” He replied, and pushed me down to his bed. He crawled on top of me and kissed me deeply. I moaned into the kiss. _God, I miss him._ It has been a while since we kissed and now I have it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongue explored each other’s mouth. His hands fondle every inch of my body. I whined when he broke the kiss “Nggg… Leo, why did you stop?”

Leo seemed to be awkward about something “Umm Raph… Would you mind if I go a little further?”

I was confused until I looked down and saw that he has a bulge at his lower plastron. My cheeks flushed at the sight. _Ooh… I have awakened the beast_. I glanced back at him with a hooded eye “Not at all”

He smirked at me and his hand traveled down to touch my slit. “Then drop down”

I did what I was told. I groaned when the cold air hit my half-erected member. He wrapped his hand around it and started to pump it slowly “Hey, you too Fearless”

Leo dropped down. My eyes widened. His cock was as big as mine, but it was a longer.

“Whoa… you’re big” I said as I stared at his massive cock. I slowly sat up and pushed him into a sit position. My hand reached for his hardening member and pumped it the same rhythm as Leo’s. He has one arm around my shell and I have mine around his shoulder, pulling each other close.

“Thanks for the… compliment?” He chuckled. “You’re not as bad as you thought”

I rolled my eyes, and sealed his lips with mine. Once I separated, I whispered. “Just shut up already”

Now we were breathing hard as we jerked each other off. Leo started to kiss and suck my neck. I was having a hard time keeping my voice down. I was afraid that the other would hear us… I mean me. _How does he keep his voice down?_ Even in a sexual situation he still managed to be in control.

As our hands moved faster, we panted harder. Our cocks were slicked by pre-come that leaked from the tip. I have to bit on his shoulder to muffle my moans as I was approaching my climax. I could tell that Leo was too by the quiet groans that escaped his mouth.

“Ahh~ L-Leo, I’m gonna cum!” I was surprised that I even managed to talk right now.

“M-Me too nggg…”

“Oh! Leo~!” I moaned loud as I came all over his hand, some of it leaked to the mattress.

“Raaaph~” He groaned. I felt his hot cum sprayed all over my hand and my plastron. We took our time to recover and catch our breaths.

“Mmmm… That felt so good” I said, rested my head on his shoulder.

“Yeah” He agreed, kissing me on my cheeks. “We should do that again sometimes”

“You bet your shell” I smirked.

He got up and grabbed two towels from his shelf. He handed one to me and we started to clean ourselves. He wiped the leaked cum on the mattress too.

After we finished cleaning we lie down and cuddle in his bed. I was so happy to have him by my side, his arms wrapped protectively around me. At that moment, I don’t wanna go anywhere else.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” I mumbled in his chest, hoping he would let me.

“I want you here too, but what if someone catch us?” Leo asked worriedly.

“Just tell them I had a nightmare or something” I said sleepily.

“A nightmare? For god sake we’re 17!”

I chuckled as lay my hand on his plastron. “I want to feel you beside me”

He sighed and kissed my forehead “Okay” I felt him smile. He then covered both of us with his Space Heroes blanket. “I’ll wake you up first and you must go back to your room before everyone wakes up, okay?”

“Okay” I said weakly to him. “‘night space dork”

“Goodnight, beautiful” He smirked. I glared at him and pushed him off the bed. “Hey!”

“I’m not a fucking girl!” I said as I hid my face in the pillow, blushed a little. “Just shut up and go to sleep!”

He laughed at my shyness as he climbed back to bed and gathered me in his arms again. I turned my head to see that he was already asleep, he looked so adorable. I smiled as I closed my eyes and let myself into a dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still couldn't get used of writing these scenes XD


	9. Teasing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph found that teasing Leo was quite entertaining.

Leonardo’s P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked the sleepiness away. I looked down to see Raph slept peacefully in my arms. Even though Raph liked to act tough, he still has his soft side, and he looked so cute when he’s sleeping. I kissed his forehead softly and turned around to look at the time. _05:15_

Normally me and Sensei were the first to wake up. I liked to wake up early so I could do my morning routine without anyone disturbing me such as practicing my katas, taking a shower, or meditating if I have extra time, and then joining breakfast with my family.

Everyone was still asleep at this time, but Sensei will be up soon. I needed to take Raph back to his room before that. But the sight made it so hard to wake him up, he looked so peaceful when he’s sleeping, even cuter with that little smile on his face.

“Raphie” I whispered softly to my love, shaking him a little. “Wake up, you need to go back to your room”

He moved slightly and let out a small groan. I sighed when he went back to sleep. _He’s such a heavy sleeper. I guess I need to carry him to his room._

I gently carry him up bridal style and quietly sneak into his room. He snuggled a little against my chest, I smiled at that. Once I entered his room I lay him on his bed and covered him in his warm blanket. As I started to walk out of his room, I felt him grabbed my wrist. I spun around to see those beautiful emerald eyes I love. “Hey Raph” I greeted him with a smile.

“Hey…” he said sleepily “What time is it?”

I knelt beside him “Still early, you can have more sleep if you want. I’ll call you when breakfast is ready” I said as I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He nodded and went back to sleep “‘kay…” He was out like a light; a little snore escaped his tempting lips.

I chuckled at the sight and sent him one last smile as I walked out of his room to the dojo.

Practicing was part of my life, I needed to be strong enough to protect my family and my lover. As I practiced my katas with my Katanas, I couldn’t stop thinking what Karai said.

_“And now I have good news to tell the Shredder that you lovebirds are together. Oh this will be fun…”_

_How can our relationship be fun to them? They might plan on breaking us apart. That will be easier for them to attack Splinter. How honorable… making us weak and attack._

_But that might not be their plan. Whatever it is, I will be ready to face it._

As my thoughts ran, I was surprised that I have been here for half an hour. I then have a shower, meditates in my room and it’s time for breakfast.

After I woke Raph, we entered the kitchen. Mikey had already prepared our breakfast. “Mornin’ bros!” He greeted with a wide grin. We exchanged our good mornings and began to eat.

While I was enjoying my ramen, I can’t help but to glance at Raph who was sitting beside me. Heat flushed my face at the sight when he picked up a banana to eat. I felt myself hardened when his lips enclosed the tip of banana.

“Leo you okay? Was your ramen too hot or somethin’?” Mikey asked with his mouth full of ramen.

“Uh… no ‘ahem’ it’s fine Mikey” I smiled weakly at him and continued eating. Thankfully Mikey is the innocent one and no one seemed to notice my reaction earlier.

But how wrong am I. Raph has a knowingly smirk on his face when I glanced at him again. He teased me by licking the side of the banana slowly from base to tip. His gaze never left me.

Everyone was busy eating their meal that no one saw Raph’s teasing. _Seriously, Mikey saw me blushed but didn’t see this!?_

I was having a hard time keeping my erection as a thought of Raph sucking my cock came in my mind. _That’s it; I got to get out of here._

I quickly ate my ramen as fast as possible as I felt a small bulge forming on my lower plastron. Once I finished, I immediately stood up and made my way to my room, leaving my family in confused.

“My ramen must be super delicious. He eats like he hasn’t had any food for days!” I heard Mikey exclaimed proudly.

“Maybe he needs to meditate” said Donnie.

“Maybe he was ‘busy’ doin’ somehin’” Raph said playfully, I could see him smirking by that statement.

“Maybe you should mind his business and continue your breakfast, my sons” Master Splinter warned “You have training at eight and do not come late”

After I locked the door I lie on my bed and let my hard member out of its hiding place. The sight earlier was still stuck in my head. I stoked myself fast like my life depends on it.

 _Raph turned me on so bad…_ My imagination ran in my mind. The picture of Raph lips around my shaft, moving up and down, taking it in as far as his throat could. His sexy eyes begging me to cum… Will he like it if I cum all over his face…

“Ahhh fuck!” I moaned as I came on myself. I lay still on my bed to catch my breath and look at the time. _07.50… I have to get ready for training._

I got up after I cleaned myself and join my brothers at the dojo. When I arrived, everyone was already there. Raph smirked at me when I sat on my position on the mat.

“So… What are you doing in your room huh, Fearless leader?” Raph asked quietly not to let the others hear. I chose to not answer his question. It was obvious that he knew what I did earlier.

“You know, if you want to do that so bad you could just ask me” I whispered back straightly. Raph’s face got red a little, a playful smile was still plastered on his face. I glanced around the room to see that Mikey and Donnie were still talking to each other, and Sensei hadn’t come out of his room yet. He turned at me again and whispered.

“Maybe… tonight~?”

“You bet~” I said with a teasing grin.


	10. Speech From The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some little heart to heart talk... and some hot moment.

Narrator’s P.O.V.

Later that night, Leo snuck into his boyfriend’s room. Raph was lying on his bed, reading a comic. He tore his gaze from the book when he sensed the leader’s presence, and put the book down. Leo climbed up and got on top of him. Raph pulled Leo forcefully into a heated kiss, their tongue danced in each other’s mouth. It took them several minutes to separate.

“Come on Raph” Leo started “Do as you want, suck me”

The hot head smirked and pushed Leo backwards and made him sit on the edge of the bed as he knelt on the floor. He started to lick Leo’s slit. It took only a few moments before he dropped down. Raph was now face to face with Leo’s massive cock.

Leo watched Raph carefully as he started to place light kisses on his shaft. _This will be just like what I imagined_. Leo thought, but was distracted when Raph licked his cock from base to tip. Leo gasped in pleasure.

“You taste good~” said Raph as he watched a drop of pre-come leaked from the tip. He licked it away and started to tease the tip with his tongue “Let’s get to the real part shall we”

Leo just smirked. He watched as Raph take a grip on the base of his cock, steadying it. Raph then leaned in and closed his lips around the shaft and moving his head back and forth slowly. He smiled around the shaft as he saw Leo threw his head back in pleasure “Ahhh Raphie~”

Raph started to pick up his speed, moaning at the same time. He felt Leo’s hand on his head, demanding him to suck faster, he gladly obeyed.

Raph tried to take the whole in, but Leo’s cock was no doubt, huge. He took it as far as his throat allow, when the tip hit the back of his throat he stopped for a while. He leaned back and sucked hard with a pop sound. He was rewarded my Leo’s groan.

Suddenly Leo stood up, causing Raph to swallow his whole length. The leader fought the urge to thrust into Raph’s throat for too long he can’t wait anymore. He slowly moved his hip with the rhythm of Raph’s sucking, moaning at the feel of warmth around his cock. Raph released his grip on Leo’s cock and let the leader do what he wanted.

Leo paused as he felt himself close to climax. He looked down to see his Raph’s head move faster on his hard shaft. Emerald green eyes opened to glance at him. Those hooded eyes were too sexy to resist.

“Nghhhh Raph~” Leo moaned as he shot his hot cum down Raph’s throat. The hot head chocked a little but swallow it anyway, taking every drop. Leo’s taste was so sweet. He sucked one last time and let the softening cock go.

“Mmm… How was that” he said as he wipe some cum that slid down his chin and licked it away sexily with a smirk.

“Don’t know you could suck cock this well” Leo said playfully “Want me to do you too?”

“Umm… Maybe next time. Feeling your dick down my throat really turned me on” He said and looked down to see his own cum on the floor.

Leo laughed while Raph climbed back to his bed. “I’ll clean that later” The red banded turtle said and cuddled up with Leo.

Both exhausting turtle holding each other on the warm bed, they were about to sleep when Raph spoke up “Leo?”

“Yes Raph?” Came a sleepy reply.

“I-I just… wanna ask you s-something” Raph stuttered, idly playing with Leo’s bandana tail.

“What is it” Leo replied with a tender voice, looking at Raph curiously.

“How did you fall in love with me?” The green-eyed turtle asked inquisitively.

Leo started at him for a second then gently sent him a smile when he finally could gather up a word to reply. “Well… Whenever I saw you, I saw the most amazing person I’ve ever known. You have strong heart, yet sensitive. Both sides make you unique, your tough side makes you a noble warrior, your soft side makes you a caring brother”  

Raph was smiling with those words, but suddenly frown “But what about my temper, my reckless side always got us into trouble, and I always argue with you before we’re together”

Leo put his hand on Raph’s cheek and said “Your recklessness was just like a cover of a book, but if you opened it and study it clearly, you will see something more wonderful”

Raph tore his gaze away and blushed madly “Cheesy dork” he said shyly, no one ever said these sweet words to him before. Leo tilted his face back and kissed him passionately. They separated and nuzzle their beaks together

“What about you?” Leo spoke, Raph could feel his breath on his own lips. “What makes you love me?”

Raph gather his thoughts for a while before he answered him “I… love everything about you Leo. You’re kind, brave, caring… I admire you a lot. Since I was a kid I always wanted to be like you. You’re perfect”

“I’m far from perfect Raph…” Leo interrupted him.

“You are to me” Raph said with a smile, he leaned in to pressed his lips on Leo’s beak. Leo smiled at him.

Raph shifted so that he could lay his head on Leo’s plastron “and um… I know that if I got a chance to be with you, you will never break my heart. I trust you with my life”

Leo’s heart swelled at Raph’s words. He placed his chin on Raph’s head and hugged him close. He smiled when Raph snuggled closer to him

“I trust you too” Leo spoke softly “and no matter what happened, I promise you that I’ll love you forever”

“Forever and ever” Raph said with a smile. He pushed Leo a little to look up at him “And um… I-I want to be yours only…”

Leo was confused when Raph suddenly felt awkward, but when he understood what Raph said, his eyes grew wide and his face turned red.

“Can you make me yours?” Raph said with pleaded eyes “I-I know we just got together for like a few months, but… I want this. I want this for a long time Leo… I want to feel you… To be yours for eternity”

Leo relaxed a little. He looked at his lover with a tender gaze “Are you sure? I-I don’t wanna hurt you”

“I know it’s going to hurt… at least at the beginning, but I wanna be more than just your boyfriend, I wanna be your mate”

Leo smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss “Okay… but we need to study first. I don’t want you to feel any pain, at least not much. I think Donnie has already fixed that new laptop”

“Okay” Raph chuckled, snuggled back to Leo’s chest and mumbled “Can’t wait to have you in me…”

Leo almost got hard by that sentence. “Hehe patience Raphie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I blushed redder than a tomato while writing this! I’m still getting use to it.  
> I decided that I’ll use narrator’s P.O.V. from now on because now we’re not focus on Raph alone anymore.


	11. Little Brothers' Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two little brothers noticed changes between their two older brothers.

“Hey Donnie”

Donnie lifted his head up from his work, and looking around to find the source of the voice. He saw his eldest brother standing at his lab’s door. “What’s up, Leo?”

“I just wanna ask… about the laptop you brought. Have you finished fixing it?” Leo asked awkwardly, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

Donnie’s brown eyes curiously studied Leo’s reaction for a while and then slowly answered. “Yeah, just finished it yesterday. I already set the internet, and other useful apps. And… I guess that you wanna use it?”

“Y-Yeah, just wanna take a look about… something” The eldest felt his cheek heated up a little as he thought about what he want to study.

“Oooookay?” Donnie said suspiciously “About what exactly?”

“Just… you know, space heroes… yeah I kinda—wanna watch a re-run” Leo hated lying to his family, but to keep his relationship as a secret with Raph, he must do. He wasn’t ready to tell them yet.

Somehow Donnie knew that his oldest brother was lying, but he would find out the truth later. He picked up the new laptop from his table and handed it to Leo “Here you go, bro”

“Thanks Donnie” Leo carefully accept the laptop and turned around to the exit.

“And don’t break it!” The genius yelled behind Leo when he was about to leave the lab.

“I know! I know!”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo was sitting on his bed with a new laptop on his lap. His boyfriend was lying on the same bed, playing a game on his T-Phone.

The leader was staring hard on the screen, studying intently. He didn’t want Raph to face any pain when they make love. He wanted Raph to feel only happiness and that Raph will remember it forever.

Raph seemed to be bored of his game already and turned his attention to the blue-clad turtle instead. He crawled behind Leo and wrapped his arms around Leo’s middle, then gently pressed his lips on forest green cheek. Leo smiled softly while his gaze was still on the screen.

“How’s it goin’ babe?” Raph asked while resting his chin on Leo’s shoulder.

“How am I supposed to answer that?" He said with a chuckle.

Raph snorted and turned his face to press his cheek against Leo’s neck and murmured “Found anything useful in there?”

“Um-hm actually it’s not quite hard to do” Leo said and turned his face to smirk at Raph. The hot head churred in response.

“Mmm… Leo~ come here~” Raph churred in Leo’s ear making the older terrapin shiver. He put the laptop down on the floor and turned around to kiss his lover. The younger turtle wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and pulled the other down on top of him, his legs quickly wrapped themselves around Leo’s shell, grinding their lower plastron together.

“N-not so fast Raph-” Leo moaned through the kiss.

“Your fault…” Raph mumbled while pressing his lips against Leo’s. There’s a humor hid in his voice. “You make me crazy~”

Leo pulled back suddenly making Raph whimpered from losing contact. Leo chuckled “Sorry Raph, I don’t wanna get hard right now”

“I’m too hot for ya, didn’t I?” Raph said and swiping his tongue across his lips teasingly

“Irresistible” Leo said softly and pecked his lover’s lip. His hand moved to cup the hot head’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Raph tightened his grip on Leo’s neck, pulling him closer until their beaks touched. They love these moments together, just enjoying each other’s warmth and drowning in each other’s eyes.

“Raph…” Leo began, his voice showed concern.

“Hmm?”

“Are you nervous about what we’re gonna do?”

Raph smiled at him “Not at all…are you?”

“Just a little… I’m afraid that you won’t enjoy this” Leo tore his gaze away, but Raph lifted Leo’s face up again, a little bit annoyed.

“C’mon Leo, we’ve already talked about this. I don’t care if it’s gonna hurt. I know what I’ve gotten myself into” Leo stared deeply into Raph’s eyes and saw that he really talk from his heart and that lightened him up, he was so glad that Raph trusted him. The leader kissed him one last time before both holding each other in a warm embrace.

“I love you, Raph”

“Love ya too”

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Mikey was watching his favorite show, Crognard, but his attention wasn’t really on the show. Mikey has been noticing the changes between both his eldest brothers. _Hmm… this is so weird! I didn’t see them fight for like- I don’t know, few months? Wonder what has got into them… maybe I put a wrong ingredient in their food, that must be it! But hey… Donnie and I didn’t change. Man! I wish I was smart! Wait… That’s it! I’ll go ask Donnie!_

With that the youngest made his way to his immediate older brother’s lab. The genius was working on the party wagon. His upper body was under it, only his legs appear in sight. The party dude didn’t seem to care that his brother was working; instead he interrupted him with a loud call.

“Hey Donnie!”

The genius, who didn’t sense his brother’s presence, startled and hit his head hard under the party wagon. “OWWWW!!!”

“Oops… sorry D!” Mikey chuckled and approaching the genius to help him sit up “You okay?”

Donnie rubbed his head and looked up to send him a ‘You serious?’ look.

“Hehe right… sorry about that, I just wanna ask you somethin’”

“Oh really?” He asked sarcastically “It must be SO important that you dare to interrupt my work!”

“Dude! It IS really important, come on, I’ll help you up” He enthusiastically help Donnie to sit on his chair at his working desk. The orange-clad turtle quickly pulled out a stool to sit next to his brother, and looking around, checking that no one was listening.

Donnie was a little bit annoyed “Just tell me already!” he said while throwing his hands in the air.

“So here’s the thing” He whispered to Donnie “I think Leo and Raph are acting WEIRD! You notice that!?”

Donnie’s anger faded, he sure noticed the changes between their brothers, like the time when Leo came awkwardly to his room and asked that if he could borrow a laptop.

“Yeah, I noticed” He answered, tapping his chin with his finger “They didn’t fight lately”

“I know right! Even Raph didn’t chase after me when I threw a water balloon at him!” Mikey explained and he gasped in surprise when a stupid idea came to his mind “Did the Kraang made a clone of him!? But how did the Kraang made a clone of him!? But he didn’t-”

Donnie slapped him hard on the face before Mikey could speak more “Will you shut up!? If he was a clone he would attack us by now!”

Mikey zipped his lips and let Donnie spoke.

“If you asked me…My guess is…They are in some kind of relationship” Donnie stated.

Mikey gave him an innocent face and asked him “What kind of relationship?”

“THAT kind of relationship” Donnie explained annoyingly.

“I still don’t get it”

Donnie face-palmed himself hard and said spoke slowly “A sexual relationship”

Mikey’s jaw dropped “A sexual relationship!?”

“Yes”

“You mean like-”

“YES”

“That means they are-”

“YES!”

“Dude! This is huge! And how did they keep that from us!?” Mikey exclaimed, eyes wide.

“They’re pretty good at being stealthy” said Donnie.

Mikey laughed “Yeah, but when think of it, they’re kinda cute together”

“Hehe yeah, they get along pretty well” Donnie said with a smile “And it seemed that Leo got Raph’s anger under control pretty well”

“But why didn’t they tell us?” Mikey asked curiously

“Maybe they’re not ready. It’s their decision anyway” Donnie said while Mikey nodded in agreement “They would tell us in time, just…”

Suddenly Donnie’s voice showed concern, and Mikey didn’t waste time asking, sky-blue eyes wide with worry “What?”

“I’m just hope that Master Splinter will accept them…” His eyes were now full of sadness “I don’t want them to feel bad about this, I mean… It’s not wrong that they’re in love”

“Yeah dude, I hope that too. I don’t wanna lose any of my brothers” Mikey sent him a warm smile “But Sensei is our father, he would understand”

Donnie smiled and when Mikey turned his attention to something else he sighed, but they couldn’t do anything right now, only time will tell. So Donnie let his worries behind and thought of something else to lighten both him and his little brother up.

Then Donnie’s mind wondered about something. He pulled out the same laptop that he gave to Leo. The eldest brother just brought it back to him earlier this morning. “I wonder what Leo was searching for last night, wanna check it out Mikey?”

Mikey nodded enthusiastically as his brother clicked on the history button and looked at the list that Leo had been searched.

Both Donnie and Mikey’s face flushed when they saw the list. Most of the list were about…

“Anal sex!?” They exclaimed at the same time, dumbstruck.

When Donnie closed the laptop, both youngest turtle were still stunned, their eyes stared blankly in the space.

“We just found out that our brothers are gay, and now they’re about to have sex at any moment. That sounds weird” Donnie stated flatly, Mikey nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, mind blown, dude”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you can predict what will happen in the next chapter. Also, there won't be DonniexMikey in this story, but my next story will!


	12. I'm Yours...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic night with the two lovers.

The two eldest turtles snuck out of their home again, but tonight, they didn’t just go on another date. Tonight, they’re going to make love.

They didn’t want to do it in the lair, it was too risky, and their family might hear them. Thankfully Raph has a perfect place for them; he was out there patrolling with Casey countless time. Unlike Raph’s brothers, he knows New York better than them.

Leo followed Raph until they reached an abandoned apartment. This apartment wasn’t very big; it located near the docks far from their home. They could hear a sound of ocean not so far away. Leo got to admit, the atmosphere was pleasing enough.

“You sure no one use this place anymore?” Leo asked while studying the building.

“Yeah, Casey said no one had used it for years” Raph shyly grabbed Leo’s hand and dragged him inside “C’mon Fearless”

As they started to explore the building, they can’t help but feel a little nervous about what are they going to do, even Raph, although he won’t admit it. They ended up on the highest floor of the apartment. The room wasn’t big, but looked comfy enough. The furniture was still there, worn-out and covered in a layer of dust. The window was wide open, the silver moonlight shone brightly into the room. Though the room wasn’t big, there was a queen size bed standing near the window.

“Not bad” Leo complimented, thinking that this could be their new secret place. “Just have to get rid of the dust”

“Told ya I got a perfect place” Raph said, nudging Leo on the side.

Leo chuckled and walked into the room. He and Raph started to clean off the bed, and ended up coughing and sneezing hard from breathing the dust. Finally it was clean up to use.

Raph jumped onto the bed, spreading his limbs wide, enjoying the softness of the sheets “Wish we had a bed this big at home”

Leo pushed Raph so that he could have his space on the bed and lay down next to him “Yeah, imagine what activities we could do”

Raph smirked at Leo, suddenly his face flushed “So… now?”

“If you’re ready” Leo said softly and that relaxed Raph a little, he let out a small laugh

“I’m always ready… just wanna enjoy the moment” He said while closing his eyes, he doesn’t seemed to be nervous anymore.

The silence was broken a few moments later by the sound of soft music. Raph poked his head out of the window and followed the sound. It was coming from the building near them. Since there are not so many people live around this part of the city, they didn’t care that they might turn on the music too loud. 

“Isn’t it time to sleep!?” Raph talked to himself while getting back on the bed.

“We’re not sleeping either” Leo said with a chuckle.

Suddenly Leo got an idea, he got up and walk to the window. “I wanna show you something, follow me”

They climbed up the fire escape to the rooftop. From up here they could hear the music more clearly as they reached the top. Raph was confused about what Leo was planning. He was shocked when Leo put one of his hands on Raph’s waist and the other; he grabbed Raph’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and hold it up to their shoulder level.

“W-What are you doing?” Raph asked nervously.

“Don’t tell me you can’t dance” Leo chuckled.

“I can, but not this kind of dance!” Raph said while putting his other hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“Just follow my lead”

Luck seemed to be on Leo’s side when a familiar melody hit him, it was a soft romantic song from a Disney movie he used to watch with Mikey.

_You’re in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I’m with you_

_So close to feeling alive…_

Leo started to lead the dance, moving around the rooftop with a waltz-style dance. Raph stepped on Leo’s foot several times but he didn’t mind at all, he was too in the mood to complain. After a few more tries, they started to move together perfectly. Raph looked up from his steps to stare at his lover’s sapphire gaze who stared back lovingly.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

The two lovers were now drowned in each other’s gaze as they continued their dance, and when Leo started to sing along the song, in a soft loving voice to Raph. The red-clad turtle couldn’t help but to blush madly.

“ _And now you’re beside me, and look how far we’ve come…_ ” Leo leaned closer to Raph, and the said turtle closed the gap between their beaks, smiling softly at his lover’s beautiful voice “ _So far…We are… So close…_ ”

“Never knew you could sing…” Raph said, resting his chin on Leo’s shoulder, holding him close.

Leo chuckled softly “I can sing to you every day if you want”

“Heh, c’mon Leo that’s too cheesy” Raph mumbled “But I like that…”

They held on to each other until the song ends. Once they separated, their lips met. Leo pushed his tongue against Raph’s lips which he gladly opened, letting the foreign muscle explored his mouth. It was not so long until both turtles were in a full hot make-out session as desire and lust filled them. Leo’s strong hands fondled every bit of Raph’s body, when he reached the other’s bottom, he squeezed it firmly making Raph churr through the kiss, and when he brushed his finger pass Raph’s entrance, Raph let out a loud gasp and he broke the kiss.

The Younger terrapin looked at Leo with lust filled eyes “That’s your target tonight” He purred, making Leo grinned with excitement.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The gentle sound of music was still lingering in the air when the two turtles were back in the room. The cool breeze that blow through the window made the two warm bodies shiver, but the heat that radiated from them soothed that.

Leo was straddling his lover, crushing their lips together, but the hot head wanted more, impatient like always.

“Leo, hurry” He said between pants, his voice sounded more like demanding than pleading “Fuck me now…”

Leo pulled back and looked at Raph straight in the eye, smirking “Not yet...” said Leo, making Raph grunted in annoyance. Leo then leaned in and whispered lovingly in Raph’s ear “I want this night to be the night you will remember for eternity”

Raph was both aroused and confused by those words, but didn’t say anything, he laid still letting Leo do the job. Leo lifted his hands up to untie Raph’s mask, when the mask was gone, his emerald eyes seemed to shine brighter in the dark.

“You look so much more beautiful without a mask” Leo whispered, Raph sent him a glare and grunted in annoyance, wanting to smack Leo’s head, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment right now.

Leo thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he swore he just saw Raph smiled a little.

Raph’s hand reached behind Leo’s head and he did the same, he smiled at his lover’s deep blue gaze, he always loved Leo’s eyes “You’re not bad either” He said playfully.

They quickly removed their remaining gears and threw it on the floor. Leo then started to place a light kisses all over his lover’s face. On his cheeks, his close eye lids, his forehead, he kissed multiple time on those beautiful lips. The touches felt nice to the younger turtle.

When he traveled down to his neck, he slowly licked up from Raph’s nape to his jawline. The younger terrapin tilted his head to the side, granting the older terrapin more access and started to moan when Leo nipped the dark green skin.

“Ngg~Leo… Mark me, show everyone who I belong” Raph churred, wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck, pulling him closer. Leo didn’t waste time taking Raph’s command, and sank his teeth into the soft skin making the darker turtle moaned loud. Leo lapped the mark delicately when he saw a little blood seeped out of the mark.

“Did I bite you too hard?” He asked with concern.

“You can bite harder if you want, I don’t mind at all” Raph said seductively with a wide grin.

Leo gave him a smile and returned his attention to his job. He continued placing multiple kisses on Raph’s shoulder and moved lower to kiss his bicep, his forearm, to his hand and he didn’t miss kissing every finger. He did the same on the other arm. Raph was mesmerized by Leo’s action. _Is this some kind of worshipping? It felt so… nice._ He thought as he watched Leo moved to kiss his plastron. Leo’s hand moved down to rubbed his thighs gently, sending shivers through Raph’s body.

Raph closed his eyes and focus on the gentle touches, a small smile formed on his lips. He never felt this special in his life before, not when Leo was caressing every part of his body. Raph knew his body was not perfect, there were scars all over his body, but Leo didn’t mind it at all. His lover was treating him like the most precious thing in the world. Raph felt like he was on top of the world.

The younger turtle gasped loudly when Leo licked his slit; he wasted no time dropped down. Leo slowly nibbled the side of his huge member, when he reached the tip he licked it teasingly making Raph moan. Leo then started to take the whole length in, he closed his lips around the shaft and slowly move his head up and down. Raph churred from the pleasure, he shifted his hands to rest them on Leo’s head.

Leo was aroused by his lover’s moan, his cock was now half-hard under his plastron. He dropped down, feeling it heavy between his legs, but now he chose to concentrate on his job first, brining Raph into full pleasure.

Raph was reaching his climax, Leo could tell by the way he grabbed the sheets tightly, so he sucked one last time and released Raph’s cock with a pop sound. Raph whine from the loss of contact, and lifted his head to look at Leo.

“Don’t worry Raph, we’re not getting to the real part yet” Leo said while grabbing the lube that he brought with him. Raph’s face flushed when he saw the object, but grinned wide with excitement. He spread his legs wider for Leo to fit in, and lowered his tail to reveal his pink puckered entrance.

“Remember to relax” Leo said softly to him, but before he got down on business he pointed out “And be patient, this will take time”

“You know I’m the hot head right?” Raph said teasingly, but Leo looked at him with worried eyes “Okay, okay, I’ll try”

With that Leo sent him a warm smile, and started to pour the liquid on his finger, and brought it to Raph’s entrance, and slowly inserted his finger in. He paused when he saw Raph winced.

“I-I’m okay… k-keep going” Raph said, his face twisted in pain. Leo’s heart ache from seeing his lover’s reaction, but didn’t want to disappoint Raph so he kept going. He pushed his finger deeper until it reached his knuckle.

Raph took a deep breath several times, trying to relax as much as possible when he felt the finger inside him started to move. It was a weird feeling, it was still ache a little but he tried to bear it.

Leo decided to use just one finger because their fingers were a lot larger than humans, so one should do. As he slowly moved his finger in and out of Raph, he took a glance at him and saw that his lover’s face was no longer in pain, in fact, those beautiful face looked so gorgeous to him.

Raph started to threw his head side to side in pleasure, his lips parted, a little moan escaped his mouth. His breathing was getting faster, his grip on the sheets tightening.

“Ahhh Leo~” Raph moaned, opened his eyes to look at Leo “I’m ready~”

Indeed, Leo felt the loosening of the muscle around his finger. He removed his digit from Raph’s entrance, and started to lube his massive cock. He felt Raph’s gaze on him and said playfully “Like what you see?”

“A lot” He said, and bit his bottom lip with a smirk.

Leo took one of Raph’s legs and threw it over his shoulder, the other he placed it around his waist. He positioned his slick cock at Raph’s entrance “You ready?”

“I was born ready Fearless, now would you just fuck me already!” Raph said in annoyance.

Leo chuckled at Raph’s impatience, and started to enter slowly. Raph gasped from the penetration. _It felt even bigger inside me!_ He thought surprisingly as he felt his boyfriend’s cock entering him.

When Leo got all the way in to the hilt he paused to let Raph adjust his size. The feel of that warm and tight muscle surrounding his cock felt so amazing, he let out a moan “Oh Raph, you’re so tight~”

“And you’re so fuckin’ big” Raph churred, making Leo’s face red “Now move…”

Leo took that command, pulling his cock out, only the head remained, and pushing back gently, not wanting to hurt Raph in their first time. Leo removed the leg on his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist like the other, and bent over to kiss Raph, the said turtle gladly returned the kiss, and crooked his arms under Leo’s shoulder, pulling Leo’s body to him.

The sweet sound of the music was still there, mixed by the sound of soft gasps and churr from Raph makes Leo more aroused, so he quickened his pace.

Raph’s body shook in pleasure at the sudden quickened thrusts, he let out a loud moan. _Leo hadn’t found my sweet spot yet, but he could make me this crazy. Man he’s good at this!_ He thought as he wrapped his legs tighter around Leo’s body, enjoying his warmth. He loved the way Leo made him feel. He felt like in this moment, Leo only focused on him… Like he was his everything…

The pleasing pace made Raph moaned like crazy, but he wanted more… he wanted to take everything Leo got, so he moaned out loud. “H-Harder Leo! Give me everything you got!”

“If you insist” Leo pulled out and slammed his hip back in forcefully, hitting Raph’s prostate.

“Ahhh Leo~Fuck Yes! Right there! Right there!” Raph screamed in pleasure, digging his nails in Leo’s flesh, scratching him “Fuck me baby~”

“Ohhh~ Raph… you feel so good!” Leo was now losing control, pounding Raph wildly as he got up from Raph’s grip to look at him, not breaking the hard thrusts. The sight was so beautiful to him, Raph’s face twisted in bliss, his face was now redder than a tomato, mouth opened wide, panting and gasping for air. Moans and whines escaped his mouth every time Leo thrusted in him.

Raph was now moaning Leo’s name over and over again, telling him how good it felt. He doesn’t care how loud he was, since there weren’t many people lived here, he wanted his lover to know how much he loved it. Soon he felt the familiar feeling in his gut.

“L-Leo! I’m gonna cum!” Raph moaned, reaching between them and grasped his aching member.

“Me too~ I’m so close!”

“Cum in me, Leo!” Raph whispered in Leo’s ear as he felt himself came “Ohhh Leooo~”

Leo was not so far behind, he thrust in as far as he could and shot his cum deep inside his love with a groan.

“Mmm… Yeah~” Raph moaned when he felt Leo’s hot cum filled him.

Leo collapsed on Raph after his release, now exhausted. It took several moments for them to recover from their orgasm. Leo slowly pulled out of Raph’s soaked entrance and looked at Raph, who stared back, “Well… how’s that?”

Raph chuckled tiredly and said “That was fucking amazing”

Leo smiled at him and shifted to lie down beside Raph. They cuddled together, enjoying the peaceful moment, until Leo heard Raph whispered “I’m yours, Leo”

Leo leaned in to kiss his lips softly and said “As I am to you”

“I love you so much” Raph said as he tiredly buried his face in Leo’s neck.

“I love you too, more than anything”

Leo kissed Raph’s forehead one last time before they fell asleep in each other’s arms with a soft music lulling them into a world of happy dreams.

And what they didn’t know was that they were totally forgot to go back home that night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they did it...  
> P.S. The song that they were dancing with is called ‘So close’ from the movie ‘Enchanted.’


	13. Help from our friends

Donnie didn’t sleep.

Not when he found out that his two oldest brothers were missing. He discovered when he woke up in the middle of the night to get some water and see his brothers sneak out of the lair. When he decided to follow, he couldn’t find them anywhere. One thing he knew about his brothers, if they didn’t want anyone to follow them, no one could find them.

Neither of them took the T-Phone with them, so tracking them would be pointless. But when Donnie thought of it, maybe they need their private time together, now that he had discovered their secrets.

It was almost 5 in the morning, and master Splinter would be up soon. He would be so pissed at them for sneaking out, and their secrets would be revealed too… and not in a pleasant way. Donnie didn’t want to see any of his brothers in sorrow.

_Maybe I should help them… but what should I say!? Come on Donatello, you’re smart, you can think of some good one… I need someone else’s help umm… that’s it! April and Casey! Yeah they could help!_

An idea came to his mind. He silently walked into Mikey’s room to tell him about his plan

 _You guys owe me big time, big bros!_ He thought as he woke Mikey up.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo woke up in the morning; he slowly opened his eyes to see Raph’s face right in front of him. He smiled at the sight _. He looked even more beautiful with sunlight shines on his face… wait… sunlight? Sun? It’s morning already!?_

Leo began to panic; he must have been too exhausted from their ‘activities’ last night. He immediately got up and shook Raph’s body violently.

“Raph, wake up! It’s already morning!” He looked at the sunrise, he didn’t take his phone with him but he could tell that it was about 6 in the morning. He looked down at Raph again when he heard him groan. Raph slowly stretched his limbs; he opened his emerald green eyes and smiled at Leo

“Mmm… Leo… Last night was so amazing… A little sore but that was worth it hehe… and, what did you say?”

“Raph! We forgot to go home last night!”

“Oh shit!”

They quickly got dressed, and head back home immediately. Thinking about how Master Splinter would react… They were so afraid that Master Splinter would find out about their relationship, and it would be worse if he didn’t approve.

“What are we gonna tell him?” Raph asked Leo anxiously when they jumped into the sewer.

“I-I don’t know… maybe w-we should tell the truth” Leo stuttered.

Their worries were interrupted when they saw April and Casey right outside the lair’s entrance, whispering something. To their surprise, both humans have bruises and cuts all over their body, but they didn’t look hurt at all. Leo was about to ask them when April noticed the turtles and quickly made her way to them.

“Guys! Listen carefully!” She whispered. The turtle couple was of course confused, but they listen to her anyway “Just pretend that you guys help me and Casey from the Foot or… the Kraang or something you could think of alright?”

“Uhh what?” Raph questioned.

“Just do it! We’re trying to help you!” Casey snapped quietly and threw his arm over Raph’s shoulder and hop on one leg, pretending that he broke his ankle. April ordered Leo to grab her arm and pretend to help her walk.

The oldest turtles follow their orders confusedly, looking at each other. Raph shrugged and sent Leo a worried glance before made his way to the lair, his heart racing with anxious. When they entered the lair they hope to see an angry Master Splinter, but instead, Master Splinter’s expression showed only worry, he hurried to them and asked.

“April! Casey! Are you alright? Donatello called me that you got attacked”

Leo and Raph looked at each other, jaw dropped, totally confused. The blue-banded turtle looked at April, when he studied her face closely, he saw that those bruises were only make-up.

“W-We’re okay master. They got there just in time…” She sent him a fake reassuring smile. Casey faked a groan and twisted his face in pain. The two eldest were still dumbstruck about the situation, but now they know that their secrets were still safe from their Sensei.

 A yelling sound got their attention, they turned around to see Mikey and Donnie entered the lair.

“Great mission bros!” Mikey exclaimed while doing his victory dance.

“Sorry we’re late, just made sure the Kraang won’t follow us” Donnie explained. The purple-banded turtle glanced at his eldest brothers and sent them a wink.

“Donatello, take care of April and Casey. I will go back to meditate, now that I know everyone is safe” Sensei said and returned to his room.

“Hai Sensei” Donnie said with a smile “Come in my lab guys”

“D-Donnie…?” Leo started but Donnie lifted his hand up to silence him.

“Shhh… get into the lab”

Leo and Raph released April and Casey, who followed them into Donnie’s lab. The genius closed the door and turned around to face the two confused turtles, he chuckled awkwardly and rubbed behind his neck

“Uhhh W-Well, w-w-e umm…” Donnie seemed to lose his words. April rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

“What Donnie was trying to say is… we don’t think any different of you, and we’ll always support you guys” She smiled at them and continued to explain the situation “Donnie called me and Casey about at five this morning, and told us about your ‘secrets’ ehehe…” She chuckled when she saw the couple blushed “He didn’t want you guys to get in trouble if master Splinter finds out so… yeah, he told us to pretend that we got attacked and you guys come to save us, that’s all”

“Uh wow… Thanks a lot guys” Raph thanked them, rubbing his arms awkwardly “Really”

“Yeah… we’re not ready to tell Sensei yet, we’re afraid that he won’t accept us” Leo said.

“Just take your time, bros. He will understand you, I highly hope.” Mikey said while putting his arms around His eldest brother’s shoulders

“Thanks for understanding guys, we appreciate a lot” Leo said to his friends and brothers “Aaand… don’t you guys surprise about this?”

“Me and Mikey found out when we check on the laptop you used, that was kinda shocked at first” Donnie chuckled at his brother’s red face “But don’t worry… I think you guys made a cute couple”

“I always knew you two had a thing together!” Casey cried out, looking at the two with a smirk. The teenage boy seemed to read their mind and answered. “I just got a feeling dude!”

“C’mon everyone sit down!” April exclaimed excitedly, everyone did as they were told, except for the couple, who wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible. The teenage girl turned around to face the couple and said “Now! Tell us everything! I wanna know how you guys ended up together, you guys are so cute!”

“And where did you guys go last night?” Donnie asked his brothers, raising his brow.

“Ooh! And what exactly did you guys ‘do’ last night huh?” Mikey questioned with a teasing smirk. The couple was about to ask their friends to calm down, but was interrupted by another question.

“Hey Raph, is that a hickey on your neck?” Casey asked, trying to take a better look at his friend’s neck. Raph’s eyes widened, face bright red, he looked at his boyfriend, he was blushing too.

“Umm… Err…”

“You know it’s quite awkward to talk about this…” Leo said, rubbing behind his neck “Let’s just say that we confessed our affection a couple of months ago, and we’re kinda had a secret dates once in a while.”

“You guys are so good at keeping secrets from us haha!” Mikey laughed “But you guys didn’t answer my question… What did you do last night, dudes~?”

“You guys ‘did’ it right~?” Donnie teased his blushing brothers.

Leo tried to hide his face in his hands, but Raph, on the other hand, was now both embarrassed and annoyed bursted out “Fine! You guys wanna know what we did!? Well! Leo fucked my ass last night! And it was fucking awesome! Happy now!?”

The room was filled with silence as everyone looked at the couple shockingly at Raph’s straight answer. Leo lifted his head up from his hands to look at Raph unbelievably. The hot head just crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend “What? They asked for it!”

Donnie was the first to gather his thoughts said with an amusement in this voice “I know you guys are up to that, but didn’t know that you’re gonna hooked up this fast!”

“That explained the hickey!” Casey spoke up while nudging Raph teasingly.

“Okay guys no more questions! Give us some privacy!” Leo exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, his face was still red.

To the couple’s contentment, everyone didn’t ask any more questions, they just congratulate them on their relationship and scattered. April still wanted to know more about their relationship, but Casey dragged her away. She gave them a disappointed look then exited the lair with Casey.

“So… How are you gonna tell Sensei” Donnie asked worriedly.                                .

“We’ll… think of a good explanation…” Leo said anxiously, his boyfriend put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down “Now I’m just glad that you guys accept us”

“Hey, we’re brothers. We’ll always support you” Donnie said as Mikey nodded in agreement.

“Yeah! And we’ll always love you!” The orange-banded turtle said and hugged his two eldest brothers tightly, Donnie joined the group hug with a large smile.

“Thanks again, little brother” Raph said while they released each other

“Hi three!!!” Mikey cheered, raising his hand. His brothers clapped their hands together.

“HI THREE!!!”


	14. Caught In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew that this day would finally come. They day that they would be in big trouble.

Few weeks passed, the couples were still didn’t have guts to tell their father, but now that they knew that their brothers and friends had accepted them, they lightened up a little. Only one problem left for them, but right now they wanted to enjoy each other first.

When they were in the lair, they needed to be very aware of their father. They didn’t want him to see them making out in the living room, that would be a disaster. Their brothers sometimes teased them, especially Mikey.

The couple sometimes snuck out to their secret place to make love, but they didn’t want to risk their father caught them in the middle of the night, so they tried to do that in their own bedrooms, but Raph’s loud moans and churrs made that more difficult. Donnie suggested that he will soundproof their rooms, this idea pleased the couple a lot.

During patrols, Leo sometimes divided them into two teams, so that he and Raph could have their alone time together, their brothers didn’t mind at all. Raph liked that idea even more, when his little brothers were out of sight, he wasted no time braced himself on the wall and waited for Leo to pleasure him.

Today the turtles went on a patrol with April and Casey, they didn’t have school tomorrow so they decided to spend some times with their best friends. They still couldn’t find any signs of the Foot, but Leo got a feeling that he will find them soon, or in the opposite way…

Suddenly they heard an explosion near them. They immediately ran to the place and saw… the purple dragons. The three of them just walked out of the jewelry store, with their hands carrying a bag which Leo sure that it’s the thing they stole.

“Alright, guys… we need a pla-”

“GET THEM!” Raph and Casey interrupted Leo as they jumped into the fight. The others shrugged and joined them too.

“Wait guys! UGH!!!” Leo growled annoyingly. No one ever LISTEN to him, especially his mate.

“C’mon, Leo these guys are weak!” Raph said as he punched Sid, sending him crashed against the wall.

“Who are you calling WEAK!?” Fong, the leader yelled as he held up a knife, but before he could make a move, Casey swatted his baseball bat at him hard on his head.

“You’re smart, you should figure that out. Oh wait, you’re not. Hah!” Casey laughed. Raph walked to him and high-five with Casey. Leo’s eyes crossed with anger. Not only these two pissed him of, but Casey also started to make him jealous.

Seeing Raph having his attention on Casey more than him pissed him a lot. It’s true that they could take care of the thugs like Purple Dragons on their own, but Leo wished that Raph would just listen to him than Casey. Leo was afraid that something bad will happen to him if they didn’t plan carefully first.

Casey had one arm over Raph’s shoulder as they walk together, talking about their fight earlier. Leo clenched his fists, started to get furious. _How dare Casey!_

Leo was going to tell Casey to get away from his mate, but Raph turned around and asked “Hey Leo, Casey invited us to see a wrestling match at his place, wanna come?”

“No!” Leo snapped, making everyone looked at him confusedly. He was still angry at the two. “Just go wherever you want. I don’t care!”

With that, Leo left the group and went straight home. Everyone stared at Leo until he was out of sight, no one spoke anything until Casey broke the silence. “What’s wrong with your boyfriend?”

“Just let him go. He might need some time for himself” said Raph. As his mate, Raph knew that no one should mess with Leo when he’s angry, much like himself. “Leo isn’t the one who get angry all the time, he’ll be fine. Let’s go”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo was pacing in his room furiously, mumbling to himself. _“Why can’t they just follow my orders? Is that too hard to do? Even though the purple dragons were just low class thugs, but maybe they could be dangerous! They might get themselves killed! Ugh… and that Casey! I don’t like how he touched Raph that way”_

Leo stopped pacing and sat down on his bed. He just realized that he has been in here for an hour. It’s already 10 pm. His brothers should be home by now. Speaking of his brothers, he heard a sound from the lair entrance. Leo walked out of his room, hoping to see Raph, but all he saw were his two youngest brothers.

“Where’s Raph?” He asked, sounding aggressive.

“He said he wanted to watch the match a little longer. Me and Mikey we’re too tired to open our eyes now” Donnie explained as he tiredly walked to the couch. Mikey went to the kitchen and brought a leftover pizza out of the fridge to heat it up.

“Ugh! Doesn’t he know it’s already late now!?” Leo babbled annoyingly.

“Don’t worry, Leo. I think he’ll be home soon” Donnie said. Leo sent him a glare. Donnie awkwardly smiled back. “Yeah… he won’t be home soon…”

After the two youngest had their late snack, they went to sleep, leaving Leo alone in the living room. His thoughts ran as he blankly watched Space Heroes. _How can I make him listen to me? Doesn’t he know that I was worried? I need to do something…_

Suddenly Leo’s mind thought of something. He smirked to himself at the thought. _Oh… I know exactly what I should do…_

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Raph was back to the lair, it was already 2 in the morning. The hot head walked to the kitchen to have some snack, when he closed the fridge, a voice startled him. “A little late to have a snack, don’t you think?”

Raph sighed in relief when he saw who it was, but tensed up when he knew he was getting into a trouble soon “You’re not sleeping yet?”

“What took you so long to come home?” Leo asked coldly, ignoring Raph’s question.

“Hey, I’m just hanging out with my friend. Is that wrong?” Raph snapped, starting to get angry.

“You need to know that it’s already late and that worries all of us!”

“I could take care of myself, Fearless!”

“And I’m still angry about our mission earlier too! You were so stupid to rush into the fight like that!”

“Ugh! I’m outta here!” Raph threw his hands in the air and walked away angrily. Leo followed him and grabbed Raph’s arm, forcefully turning him around. “Hey!”

“I’m not finish yet!”

“But I am!” Raph tried to jerk his arm off but Leo’s grip was getting tighter. The leader then pushed Raph against the wall. Raph struggled violently, he finally managed to push Leo off of him and ran quickly to the bathroom, not wanting fight with Leo right now. The leader didn’t give up that easily, he pushed Raph who was about to close the door away and rushed himself into the bathroom too. Leo turned around and locked the door.

“Okay Leo, this is not funny! What do you wa-” Raph’s words were interrupted by Leo’s lips smashed against his. The force of Leo pushing him caused Raph to be pressed against the wall once again. Raph’s arms automatically wrapped themselves around Leo, even though he was still feeling irritated but the hot and passionate kiss made his body uncontrollable. But Leo grasped both of Raph’s hands and put them over his head as he broke the kiss. “Leo…”

“You pissed me a lot today, Raph” Leo said beak to beak. “First you disobey my orders, letting Casey get too intimate with you, and came home past midnight”

“You know I never listen to your orders” Raph said mockingly, smirking when Leo glared at him. “Plus I never think of Casey more than just a friend. I think you’re jealous, space dork”

Leo grunted in annoyance. It’s true that he thought too much about Raph and Casey, but he still needed to teach Raph to start listen to him. “Of course I am, and now I’ll teach you a lesson. So you’ll start listen to me from now on”

Raph yelped when Leo forced him to turn around and pulled off his own mask. Leo tied the blue bandanna around Raph’s wrist behind his shell. The hot head’s face was pressed hard against the bathroom wall, he blushed madly when he felt Leo gripped his hips as his hands traced along the curve of his ass. Raph said hotly “Are you going to punish me, Leo~?”

“You bet your shell” Leo purred as he brought his hand up to slap hard on Raph’s ass, causing the hot head to gasp loudly. Raph knew Leo was angry at him, but his mate will make sure that he didn’t hurt Raph too much during his punishment, even though the hot head really like it when Leo goes rough on him.

After a quick preparation, Leo lubed up his cock and positioned himself at Raph’s entrance. Raph shifted his hip invitingly, showing his impatience, but Leo gripped Raph’s shell tightly, not wanting him to move. Leo leaned in and whispered to Raph. “I’m in charge tonight, so do as I say”

Raph grunted in annoyance, but inside, he felt a little guilty for coming home too late. So he didn’t protest, waiting for Leo to begin the punishment.

The hot head gasped loudly when Leo entered him forcefully with one swift move. Not waiting for Raph to adjust, he started to thrust in and out fast and hard. Raph could only moan at the feel, but Leo didn’t want Raph to have only pleasure, this was still a punishment. Leo reached out and yanked Raph’s bandanna tail hard, making him whimper.

Leo leaned in again, not breaking his hard thrusts, and spoke harshly in Raph’s ears “You think you’re so smart right, jumping into the fight without thinking. My orders are never important to you, right? You never. Listen. To me!”

Leo slammed hard in each words, causing Raph too see stars as he cried out loudly. “Ahh! Leo! F-Fuck!”

Leo released Raph’s bandanna tail and reached his hand out to cover Raph’s mouth with his hand, not wanting him to be too loud. The hot head could only let out a muffled moans and whimpers.

“You have Casey’s scent all over you… I need to change that” Leo purred, dipping his head and licked across Rap’s neck to his shoulder. Not warning his mate first, Leo sank his teeth on the hot head’s shoulder, making a red hickey there. Leo made several marks on Raph. Soon, he removed his hand from Raph’s mouth and said. “You’re only mine… Say it!”

“I’m yours, L-Leo. Only you can have me!” Raph moaned. The feeling of Leo’s powerful thrusts in the hot head seemed to be too much for him, he came, his cum sprayed on the floor.

Soon, Leo reached his climax too and came hard in Raph’s body. Exhausted, Leo pulled his softening out of Raph as he recovered his breath. Slowly, he untied Raph’s hand and freed the hot head.

Raph pushed himself off the wall tiredly, feeling a little pain at his rear as he move. He turned around, ready to have another lecture from Leo, but when he saw his mate, Leo had his face down, staring at the floor. Curiously, Raph approached his mate and cradled the leader’s face in his hands.

Before Raph could say anything, Leo spoke up first “I’m so worried about you, Raph. I don’t know how could I live a single day without you”

Raph felt guilt rising up inside his chest again. Leo worried so much about him, even though sometimes Raph felt like Leo worries too much, but if it’s the opposite way, Raph would exactly felt like Leo. Slowly, the hot head leaned in and rested his forehead against the other. “I’m sorry, Leo. You know I don’t like taking orders and I like to do things my own way, but… I’ll try to change, if that worries you”

“I love the way you are, but just please listen to me before getting into a fight” Raph nodded, pressing his lips against Leo’s. “And this one I beg you, please come home before midnight”

“How about… an hour after midnight?” Raph smirked, Leo glared at him.

“No way”

“30 minutes?”

“No”

“15?”

Leo sighed heavily. “Alright…”

Raph giggled and leaned in to kiss Leo again, wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck. Leo returned the kiss passionately. Once they separated, they leaned in and nuzzled their beaks together. “You’re the best, Leo. I love you”

“I love you more” Leo whispered, caressing Raph’s cheek with his thumb. “Oh… and I’m sorry that I was too harsh to you earlier”

“No need. You know I like it hard” Raph said, nuzzling his beak against Leo’s cheek. The leader chuckled playfully.

“Let’s go to sleep”

After they cleaned their mess, they walked towards the door, ready to rest after their late night romp. Raph had his arms around Leo as they walked, whispering something about wanting another round with him in his room. Leo rolled his eyes playfully, tilted his face to the side to kiss Raph as an answer. They continued kissing as they exited the bathroom. But when they opened the door, they gasped fearfully when they saw the person in front of them.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?”


	15. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected situation happened.

Leo and Raph stared shockingly at an angry Master Splinter. They awkwardly released each other’s body. Splinter’s eyes were still staring dagger at them, but the couple didn’t know what to say since they were still in shock. They stared at each other, waiting for someone to talk first, but nothing came out.

“Come with me now!” Splinter demanded sternly as he made his way to the dojo. Leo could saw Raph shaking with fear, he reached out his hand and grabbed Raph’s.

The couple couldn’t hide their fear anymore as they walked to the dojo. Their secret has been revealed… in a not pleasing way. There’s no way they could hide their secret now when Splinter saw with his own eyes, and the hickeys on Raph’s body just made the evidence even clearer... Fear overwhelmed them as they entered the dojo, Splinter was sitting under the big tree. Leo and Raph dreadfully sat in front of their father, eyes staring down at the mat.

“I heard you two arguing earlier, but when I came to check on you but you were not in the living room anymore. And then, I heard a sound that I never in my life expect to hear from you two from the bathroom! Explain now!” Splinter asked them coldly. Leo and Raph flinched at the sudden demand.

Leo gathered his courage, lifted his head up to stare at his father’s eyes. His stare was as sharp as his father’s. To keep his relationship with Raph, he must declare his own rights. “Father, Raphael and I have been in a relationship for a while now. We were truly happy to be with each other. And I will keep our relationship no matter what you say”

Master Splinter’s eyes widened in disbelieve “My sons, you two are brothers! What have you been thinking!?” His voice was stern, echoing all over the dojo.

Outside the room Donnie and Mikey appeared at the dojo’s door, peeking inside with worried eyes. They could see nervousness in their brother’s faces. They saw Raph’s face twisted with anger, some tears started to build in his eyes, he looked down at the floor, not wanting his father to saw him like this. He was both angry and terrified at the same time, didn't know what to do at that moment.

On the other hand, Leo’s eyes never left his father’s fierce glare even though he was as scared as Raph “Sensei! You can’t forbid us from falling in love, and we’re not even related!”

“Leonardo! Did you even hear what you were saying!? You two are such dishonorable sons!” Sensei’s voice got louder and louder, his glare was now so deadly that it could kill someone “I forbid this relationship!”

Leo couldn’t take it anymore, he bursted out, shocking both his father and his lover.

“WHY FATHER, WHY!? DOES THIS MAKE ME A WORSE LEADER, OR DOES THIS MAKE ME A WORSE SON? OR YOU CAN’T SEE US BE HAPPY BECAUSE YOU HAD LOST THE ONE YOU LOVE!? TELL ME!”

Everyone’s eyes were on the leader, his tears had already leaked from his eyes, still staring at his father. His two youngest brothers were jaw dropped, Raph was looking at him with wide eyes, then turned his face back to their shocking father.

“TELL ME!” Leo repeated when his father didn’t answer.

“It is true” Sensei answered quietly “I forbid you… because love can be a key to both happiness and sorrow, and I do not want you to face it like I had before”

“So that’s it? You prevent us from falling in love because you don’t want us to be like you?” Leo said, couldn’t believe what he just heard “Father, I know what love could bring, but think of the time you and Tang Shen live together. You were in love, you live with happiness… and the person who took that away from you was Shredder. Please understand us, we know what we’ve got ourselves into, and we’re ready to face it no matter what. All we need now is your support.”

Master Splinter’s expression softened, seemed like he was still in deep thoughts. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He tore his gaze away from his sons, and that’s the time when Raph decided that his father had denied them.

“If you don’t accept us, then I should leave this place! I don’t wanna live like this!” As he finished he immediately ran out of the dojo, not listening to Leo’s call.

“Raph wait!”

He didn’t listen to Mikey and Donnie either, he swiftly ran passed them. The hot head ran as quick as he could, hoping that Leo would follow him. If he can’t live at his own home with his father, then he should live somewhere else with his love, the idea sounded great to the red-banded turtle, but he totally forgot about his little brothers, will they come with them too? And will he just leave his father alone like that…?

He shook his head, not wanting to think at time like this. He found himself on the rooftop far away from the lair, sitting on the edge of the rooftop and let his thoughts ran. The idea of leaving his father was too cruel for him, he was the one who raised him since he was a toddler… he would be a dishonorable ninja if he does that…

Raph’s thought was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He remembered that soft touch so clearly, it was Leo’s. Leo always find him wherever he goes, he slowly sat beside him, looked so concern.

“What do we do now Leo?” Raph whispered quietly that Leo barely heard it.

“I’ll make him understand” Leo’s voice was certain “I’m not going to let you go… I love you so much”

Raph smiled at him and leaned his head on Leo’s shoulder who gladly wrapped his arms around the hot head “I love you too”

They heard a sound behind them, thinking that they got attacked, but they sighed in relief when they saw their little brothers.

“Good thing you guys brought T-phone with you so we could track you down, we were so worried!” said Donnie, putting his phone back to his belt.

Mikey quickly ran across the rooftops and threw himself in Raph’s arms “Raph! Don’t you ever run away like that again!”

Raph gently hugged back and smiled “Hehe okay, sorry little brother”

“Master Splinter still doesn’t talk when we left. I think it’s okay to go back home… y-you can try reason with him again tomorrow, Mikey and I will help” Donnie spoke, smiling at his brothers, Mikey nodded violently.

The two eldest looked at each other before both decided to go back. Leo helped Raph up and started to walk to the Shellraiser that Donnie brought with him. Suddenly Raph stopped walking, his face twisted in pain.

“Ahh!” Raph cried, gripping his stomach before falling onto his knees. Leo was now panicked, kneeling beside Raph. Donnie and Mikey stand eyed them concernly.

“Raph! What happened!?” Leo asked, eyes widened. Before he could say anything more, Raph threw up.

“Get him to the Shellraiser!” Donnie commanded, quickly ran to the car to prepare his equipments. Leo gently carried Raph with Mikey followed him.

When they reached the Shellraiser, Leo gently made Raph sit on the chair. Mikey brought a basket just in time for Raph to throw up again.

“How are you feeling Raph?” Donnie asked softly.

Raph wiped his mouth before answered, his voice was gruff “Tired… dizzy… wanna throw up-” He finished his sentence and threw up again.

“Lucky that I brought some equipment with me” Donnie said, grabbing a syringe from his box “Let me take some blood sample”  
Donnie said it will take some time until he found what happened to Raph. From now on they will have to wait.

A few hours passed, Donnie still hadn’t finished his test. Mikey was now sleeping, Leo sat on Raph’s chair, with the red-banded turtle on his lap, rubbing his shoulder to soothe him. Raph was still have a little nausea, he felt so sick.

“Guys” Donnie called them from his seat. Everyone turned their attention to him including Mikey who just woke up “I-I think I know what happened to Raph”

“He’s gonna die!?” Mikey shouted shockingly.

“No way! H-He just…” Donnie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck “It’s quite hard to explain”

“Just tell me Donnie” Raph snapped.

“Okay… from the tests, I just discovered that Raph is a Hermaphrodite” The room filled with silence, not from surprised but from pure confusion “You see… during our mutation, the mutagen might affect some of our DNA. In this case, i-it made Raph has both male… and female organs…”

“Y-You mean h-he could get p-pregnant!?” Leo gasped shockingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! XD
> 
> I hope you have read the m-preg description at the summary before reading the story. I have warned you.  
> But if you are okay with it, prepare for the babies!


	16. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought things couldn't get any worse, they were wrong.

Leo’s eyes widened, shocked. Raph also had a shocking expression on his face, touching his belly gently. “Are you sure, Donnie?”

“Positive… Your condition is the same as a pregnant woman” Donnie said awkwardly.

“Oh Raph I’m so sorry, I-I should have use a protection I-… R-Raph?” Leo looked down at the turtle in his arms. Raph didn’t look sad at all, he rubbed his stomach gently, Leo was even more shocked that Raph was… smiling.

“We’re gonna be parents…” He whispered softly, looking up at a confusing Leo.

“Y-You’re not m-mad at me?” Leo stuttered making Raph chuckled.

“Why should I? I’m glad it’s yours” Raph said, smiling softly, turning his gaze down at his belly again “Splinter doesn’t care about us anymore. This is our chance to raise our own family. Finally we can live together without keeping any secrets”

“I’m gonna be an uncle!?” Mikey gasped excitedly, eyes sparkling brightly “Can I feed him too? Or her? Maybe both!? I don’t know but this is so exciting!”

“Me, letting you take care of my babies!? Not a chance!” Raph said, laughing when Mikey made his puppy eyes.

“I’m glad that you could handle a situation like this Raph, I thought you might have a panic attack!” said Donnie “And Mikey, I’m sure that I’ll be a better uncle than you!”

Mikey pouted and stuck his tongue at Donnie.

Leo, who was still shocked about the situation, didn’t say a word. He was only 17 and was going to be a father! His thought was interrupted by Raph’s worried eyes looking at him.

“L-Leo?” Raph said nervously. Leo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his mate and saw that those eyes were full of sadness, tears starting to build up in those emerald eyes. “Y-You don’t want this?”

Leo just realized what happened, Raph thought that he was going to abandoned him and his babies. “Oh Raph, I’m sorry… Of course I want this… I was just shocked that’s all” He wiped away the tears that raced down Raph’s face, and kissed his forehead “I would never leave you”

Raph sighed in relief and rested his head back to Leo’s plastron “Sorry… didn’t mean to cry, i-it’s the mood swings…”

Everyone chuckled, when the laughter died down, Leo asked Raph “You want a girl or a boy?”

Raph thought for a while before answered “How about both? We’re turtles, I’m sure I’m gonna have more than one”

Leo hugged his mate tighter and whispered “Sounds good to me”

“Aww… I can’t wait to see my niece and nephew!” Mikey exclaimed, spinning his chair excitedly. “If there’s a boy, I’ll teach them to play video games, skateboarding, eat pizza. And if there’s a girl, I’ll teach them to draw, eat pizza…”

“I could check the babies’ gender in a few more months” Donnie said while Mikey still talking about activities he’s going to do with Leo and Raph’s babies “I think I have enough equipment”

“Thanks Donnie” Raph said, rubbing his belly again. Suddenly he frowned when he thought of Splinter. Although he thought that Splinter doesn’t want them anymore, but somehow he felt that he should go back home and reason with him once more. No matter what, Splinter was still his father who loves him with all his heart since he was a baby. But what would he say when he find that his son was pregnant? Leo seemed to read his mind.

“Don’t worry about Sensei, Raph. I already told you, I will make him understand” Leo sent him a reassuring smile.

“Let’s go home guys” Donnie said while getting to the driver’s seat. Suddenly they heard a thumping sound from the outside, and a female voice.

“I know you’re in there turtles! Give Leonardo to me, and no one gets hurt… for now”

Karai

“It’s Karai! What do we do!?” Mikey yelled, causing Donnie to slap him in the face.

“Shut up Mikey!”

“I’ll tell you what to do” Leo said, gently get Raph off his lap and place him on the chair “Mikey and Donnie, take Raph back to the lair. I’ll try to reason with Karai”

Leo’s plan sure upsetted everyone, they quickly got up and protested wildly.

“That’s crazy, Leo! You won’t make it!”

“No way, dude!”

“It’s a trap and you know it!”

Leo raised his hand to silence everyone “We can’t risk fighting them, not when Raph was pregnant… better let me solo this time than letting you guys in danger, especially my babies”

“But Leo… we could help you” Donnie said worriedly, placing his hand on his big brother’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine, just take Raph home… please”

Donnie didn’t argue more, he knew it was pointless to argue with his big brother. When Leo started to walk to the door, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Leo…” It was Raph, he forced Leo to turn around. Once he does that Raph wrapped his arms tightly around Leo, not letting him go “Please don’t go…”

Leo knew that Raph wasn’t going to let him go that easily, he hate worrying his lover, but to protect his babies and his brothers, he must be the one to face the danger. The leader pulled away slightly, looking at his lover straight in the eye and crashed his lips against Raph’s.

Raph was melting into the kiss, not noticing Leo’s finger pressing on the pressure point on his neck, paralyzing him. Raph gasped in Leo’s mouth and passed out in his arms. Leo placed Raph back to his seat and sent his brothers one last reassuring smile before got out of the Shellraiser.

Once Leo got out of the vehicle, Donnie drove the Shellraiser away. Leo sighed in relief and turned around to face the Kunoichi.

“What took you so long?” Karai said teasingly. Leo noticed that she didn’t come alone, around her side was at least 30 Footbots, Fishface, Rahzar, and Tigerclaw.

“What do you want, Karai?” Leo asked annoyingly.

She smiled evilly at him “I want you to come with us. My father wants you to be part of his plan”

“A plan to destroy my family?” Leo asked, crossing his arms.

“You know me too well” She said as she lifted her hand to signal her Footbots to bring up a tranquilizer.

“Karai I don’t understand… Why do you have to do this!?”

“Because your pathetic father killed my mother!” She yelled as she signaled the Footbots again. The footbots began to shoot a tranquilizer to the blue-banded turtle. Leo grabbed his Katanas and slashed the darts into pieces.

Leo was still mad at his father for hurting His and Raph’s feeling, but he wish he was here to reason with Karai. Leo wanted this mess to be ended already, he was so tired of it!

Leo knew he was out numbered, but he would fight, for his family. He jumped to the fire escape and climb to the rooftop.

“Follow him! Don’t let him escape!” Karai shouted to her Footbots.

-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Shellraiser, Donnie was driving as fast as he could to the lair, but his mind was still at his brother. It felt guilty for leaving him behind like that. He should fight by his side, like brothers should do, but he was a coward… _No…_

Donnie stepped on the brake suddenly, making Mikey and unconscious Raph fell off their seats.

“Hey!... Donnie!?” Mikey asked furiously, rubbing his head then lifted Raph back to his seat.

“What are we doing?” Donnie said, mostly to himself “We should help Leo, not running away like this!”

“But Raph…” Mikey said quietly, looking at his red-banded brother.

“We’ll park the Shellraiser somewhere safe, and leave him there… he’ll be safe” Donnie said, starting to drive again, and turned the Shellraiser around. He found an alleyway between two abandoned buildings, no one seemed to use this way, so he parked his car there.

The two youngest was about to leave the Shellraiser when they heard a groan behind them.

Raph was waking up.

Donnie and Mikey just stood there, don’t know what to do. When Raph’s vision was cleared, his eyes widened “Leo!”

Raph suddenly stood up, but dizziness overwhelmed him, causing him to fall. His brothers quickly catch him and told him to take it easy.

“Easy Raph! Remember you’re still pregnant!” Donnie reminded him, trying to take Raph back to his chair, but his older brother was struggling violently.

“Let me go! Leo needs our help!”

“I know that, Raph! We’re going to help him!” Donnie said to him, Raph stopped stuggling and looked at Donnie with wide eyes.

“Really?”

“Really” Mikey reassured him “But you’re staying in here”

Raph’s eyes crossed, he tried to struggle out of his brother’s grip again “I could still fight! Let me go!”

“Raph! It might be dangerous to your babies!” Donnie warned, but Raph was too strong for the two youngest turtle, he got out of his brother’s grasp and ran as fast as he could away from his brothers.

He climbed up to the rooftop and saw his lover a few blocks away, fighting the Foot. He grabbed his Sais and ran across the rooftops with his little brothers following behind him.

Leo was fighting more than ten Footbots at the time, too busy fighting that he didn’t noticed Tigerclaw with a tranquilizer in his hands. When he was about to shoot, he got kicked by the red-banded turtle. Leo turned around and saw his lover standing there.

“Raph!? What are you doing here!?”

“What do you think!?” He said while stabbing one of the Footbots.

“You shouldn’t be here!”

Donnie and Mikey came in his view, and he rolled his eyes. _Do they ever listen to me!?_

The brothers were all gathered together with the Foots surrounding them. They let out a battle cry before get down on business. The Footbots not seemed to be the problems for the brothers, they destroyed all of them in only few minutes.

That left only Karai and her henchmen.

“Get Leonardo” She ordered. Fishface, Rahzar and Tigerclaw attacked them. Rahzar jumped high in the air and trying to knocked Leo, but Mikey kicked him away

“Don’t hurt my big bro, Rahzar!”

Tigerclaw used his jetpack and flew above the blue-banded turtle.  Donnie noticed this and jumped in front of him, smacking the big cat with his staff right on the head.

Fishface got his traquilizer out and shot it, Raph jumped right in front of Leo and spun his Sais, blocking the dart. The hot head then charged at Fishface.

Leo was so worried about his lover and his babies, but his worries were interrupted by Karai kicking right on his face. Leo fell down, when he looked up, he saw Karai standing above him, her Tanto on his face. Leo moved quickly, rolling over to his side and got up, jumping to the water tower

But when he got up there, he felt dizzy. He looked at his arm and saw a dart, he got shot. Karai smirked evilly at him, Leo looked at her hand and saw a tranquilizer. He tore his gaze away from her and looked at his brothers.

What he saw made his heart ache, Mikey was tied up with his own Kusarigama chain, Rahzar was holding him upside down. Tigerclaw shot his ice gun at Donnie, making him immovable. Raph seemed to be fine fighting with Fishface until he fell onto his knees and gripped his stomach, Fishface was watching him confusedly, until he raised his blade.

“Noooo!” Leo shouted, but he didn’t have any energy left in his body. He couldn’t save his lover… or his babies…

Raph gripped his stomach tighter as nausea hit him again, he looked up to see Fishface with a blade in his hands… He was over…

But before Fishface could do anything further, someone kicked him away, sending him far away from Raph.

“Do not harm my sons!”

Raph’s vision was blurred, but he could see that it was master Splinter. He could easily take down Tigerclaw and Rahzar, now they were all unconscious. He turned his attention to Karai

“Miwa…” He spoke softly to her “Please open up your eyes and see that what you are doing is wrong”

“Shut up, rat! There’s nothing you could say to change my mind!”

“Miwa, sometimes people chose a wrong pat, are you sure you want to walk on this evil path or started a new one that could lead you to a true happiness. I know what I am saying, because I have chosen a wrong path before, and now I will do anything to fix it”

He looked at his sons, Raph was still gripping his belly, but his pain soon started to fade, he smiled at his father. Leo was trying his best to stay conscious, he heard everything, and was so happy that finally his father had accepted them.

Splinter took out a picture from his pocket and showed it to Karai. The kunoichi gasped at what she saw. It was the same picture that she had, the picture of her mother, and the other half that was missing from her picture was Splinter, Hamato Yoshi.

“Y-You’re saying… the truth?” She said in disbelieve.

Before Karai could say anything, and before she could made her decision. Tigerclaw shot a laser at master Splinter, making him fall, gripping his injured arm.

Suddenly a heavy wind blew from nowhere. Karai looked up to see Stockmanfly riding a helicopter, Rahzar immediately grabbed unconscious Leo and took him on the helicopter.

Raph couldn’t believe what happened, Rahzar just took Leo away from him! The red-banded turtle tried to stand up, but the nausea hit him again, he reached out his hand to Leo.

“NO! DON’T TAKE HIM!”

Fishface was already on the helicopter when he saw that Karai still standing at the same place, he shouted “What are you waiting for!? Get up here!”

When she didn’t move a muscle, Tigerclaw grabbed her and used his jetpack to fly into the helicopter.

Donnie was still stuck in the ice, and Mikey was struggling with his chain. They were both watching their big brother taken by Shredder’s henchmen hopelessly.

Raph tried to stand up again, didn’t care how much his stomach hurts. He tried to run after the helicopter, but it was no use, the helicopter flew further and further away from his sight “Come back you coward! Don’t t-take him… p-please…”

Raph fell onto his knees and broke down. Tears ran down his face like a river as he watched the helicopter flew far away from him. There’s nothing he could do, no one could find Leo… He was gone…

He started to sob as more tears raced down his cheeks, he covered his face with his hands, and cried like there are no tomorrow.

A hand on his shoulder made Raph turn around, master Splinter was standing there, his eyes full of sadness. He gently gathered Raph in his embrace, like he was trying to keep his son in one piece. Raph buried his face in master Splinter’s robe, and sobbed loudly.

“I am truly sorry, my son…” Master Splinter whispered to his broken son, Raph looked at him with red eyes, still sobbing “This is all my fault, if I hadn’t say those cruel words to you… you wouldn’t have ran away”

Master Splinter just realized that he broke his sons’ hearts when Raphael ran away. He was too afraid to let his sons fall in love, he didn’t want them to suffer from love like him, but that was such a wrong path he had chosen. His sons were truly happy together, and now he had ruined it. When he found that his sons were gone from home for too long, he decided to search for them, and what a disaster he found…

The old rat continued to soothe his son, and he just saw that his son looked very pale and sick. He was about to ask, but this might not be the best time. He looked around to see that Donnie had got out from the melting ice, and helped Mikey out of his Kusarigama chain.

“Donatello” Master Splinter called his genius son, who came to kneel beside him “Please check on Raphael, he looked so ill”

“M-Master Splinter… I-I need to tell you something… a-about Raph…” Donnie said, looking at his still sobbing brother. Master Splinter looked at him curiously, but continued to listen “R-Raph is… p-pregnant”

Master Splinter’s eyes widened, staring down at his son. Now he felt even guiltier, his grandchildren might born without both of their parents. _What have I done?_

“Raphael” He called his son, his voice strengthened back. Raph unburied his face from his father’s robe, he wiped the tears from his eyes and look at his father “If I could go back in time, I would fix what I had done, but right now, I promise you… that Leonardo will be there when your children are born”

Raph stared at his father, his eyes showed only understanding and love. Raph nodded and hugged his father again. His brothers joined the hug, holding their sobbing brother tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the seriousness begins!


	17. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being separated made Leo and Raph suffer... a lot.

_Just a few hours earlier, we were making love… and now, those cruel bastards took you away from me… Oh Leo, how miserable my life is without you…_

Raph thought while sobbing in the pillow in his room. After his family brought him back, Donnie took him in the lab to check on him. The genius said that he and his children were fine, but that didn’t make the red-banded turtle felt better even a little. He still missed his lover, his life with his babies would be empty without Leo…

The sobbing turtle felt cold without Leo’s arms around him. Every night Leo would kiss him, whispering sweet words in his ears that will make him blush, sometimes Raph will nudge him, push him off the bed or kissed him back passionately. The thought made Raph’s heart ache more, he rolled over onto his carapace, and stared at the ceiling.

The placed his hand on his belly again. From now he must be strong for his babies, he knew it won’t be healthy for his child if he continued to grieve.

“Don’t worry my little ninjas, I’ll make sure you will be healthy… Everything will be okay… Your father will be back, I promise that.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings. Once his vision cleared, he saw that he was caged in a cell. It was dark, only the dim light from the torch outside his cell lit the room. He wanted to walk around, but when he dizzily moved his arms and legs, he found that they were tied up with chains. So he just sat there and waited.

When the dizziness started to fade; Leo started to panic, he just realized that he was captured by the foot, and he has no idea what are they going to do to him. _Definitely, evil stuff duh…_

His mind wandered to his family… _Oh Raphael my love… I hope you and our family will be alright, especially our children. *Sigh* Will I ever see the beautiful faces of my own babies? I’m stuck here, all alone… No idea where I am. This is so hopeless… n-no… I can’t give up! I must find a way out of here! I promise you my family, I will find a way home._

Although he was scared of what would happen to him, he couldn’t show his enemies that he was scared. He must stay strong, he must fight, and he won’t stop until he found a way out of here.

The sound of footsteps were approaching him, he lifted his face up to saw figures stepping out of the shadow into the light. He person who standing in front made Leo shiver with fear, but he kept that in mind.

“Shredder” Leo hissed at the man outside his cell. Karai and Shredder’s henchmen were standing behind him. Leo glanced at Karai, and saw that she didn’t look at him, instead she stared at the floor, her eyes full of sadness and confusion.

“Leonardo, at last you are here to make my plan complete” Shredder said evilly, staring deadly at Leo.

“Your plans will never work!” Leo shouted, his voice full of hatred.

“This one will be” Shredder chuckled, his voice is low “I have everything planned… Stockman! Prepare the chemicals!”

Shredder ordered the mutant fly who startled at the sudden command “Y-Yesss massster”

“Let him prepare… For now, I will let you rest, this will take time and I want you to be fully active when it was ready” Shredder said, turning around and walked back to where he came from, Karai followed him but suddenly stopped. She turned around to look at Leo, then at Shredder. Leo knew she wanted to talk to him, so he waited patiently until Shredder closed the dungeon door.

She made her way and stand in front of the poor turtle. She grasped the cell bar, her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Leo knew what she was going to say.

“Shocked aren’t you?” Leo said teasingly, smiling at her “I’m not gonna say ‘I told you so’ but yeah… I told you so!”

“L-Leo… I-I” She stuttered.

“I’m glad that you finally understand” He continued “But Karai, you must get me out of here… My family… They need me. Especially Raph, he’s pregnant… Please help me”

Karai gasped. _First I tried to destroy my true father and now I took Leo away from his mate… What a monster am I? I-I must fix this…_

“Leo… This is still shocking for me. I can’t believe all this time Shredder lied to me! I-I’m sorry for not believing you. I really am…” She said in a sad voice, tears started to build up in her light brown eyes

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, it’s not your fault, it was Shredder’s” Leo said softly to her, his anger rose up when he mentioned the evil ninja’s name “Karai, I’ll make sure that Shredder will pay for what he did to you and my family. We will end this together. Are you with me… sister”

 Karai’s eyes grew wide when Leo called her sister. Somehow his words warmed her heart, it made she felt like she was part of the family again, her true family, where she truly belongs. She smiled at him “Of course I’m with you… But this is going to be difficult. I’ll do everything I can to get you out of here, don’t worry… brother”

“Thanks Karai”

Karai wanted to break the cell and get Leo out of here right now, but she can’t. This place is full of Shredder’s henchmen and Footbots. If they break out now, they won’t stand a chance, there were too many Foots, and if Karai got beaten too, then there won’t be anyone to help them. She needed to come up with a good plan.

“Leo, I have to go now… Shredder might notice that I’m missing” She looked behind her, hoping that no one saw them.

“Okay… take care of yourself” He sent her one last smile, but suddenly a thought came in his mind. "Wait Karai! I need to ask you something!”

Karai stopped suddenly and turned around “What is it?”

“What did Shredder planned to do to me?” Yes he was so curious about what he must face.

“Oh…” Karai’s gaze turned to the floor “It was horrible Leo. H-He wanted to mind control you… and let you k-kill your own family”

“W-What?” Leo gasped, now the conversation between him and Karai many months ago made sense. She told him that their plan will entertained them. They wanted to watch Leo kill his own family, and when he break from the mind control… he will have nothing left, and that would be easy for Shredder to finish him… but “Why me?”

“Among your brothers, you are the best fighter… sometimes even better than your father” Karai said sadly, rubbing her arms awkwardly “B-But don’t worry Leo! I’ll make sure that won’t happen! I promise!”

Leo sighed. “I trust you Karai”

Suddenly there was a shouting outside, the voice echoed in the dungeon “KARAI! WHERE IS SHE?”

“I must leave now… I promise I’ll come back” Karai whispered to the turtle, and ran out of the dungeon. Leo watched her until she was out of his sight, now he was alone again. There’s nothing he could do, until Karai found a way to free them both. His mind wandered to his mate again, he couldn’t stop thinking about him and his children.

_Oh Raphie, I miss you so much…_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_His hand was so soft against mine as we danced together on that night... I couldn’t tear my gaze from his sapphire blue one. I drowned in them. His soft voice against my ear made me shiver as he sang…_

_And when he was straddling me, rocking himself in my body. I was completely melt under his touch. My heart was burning with happiness as we made love…_

_Leo came to sit beside me, his hand rubbing my big belly gently. We cuddled close in our bed, his hand never left my belly as we sleep…_

Raphael woke up from his sweet dreams, he found himself on his comfy bed… alone. Tears build up in his eyes as he thought of his mate, no words could describe how much he missed him.

Raph was so afraid that Leo might never see his babies. Oh how he wish that his dream was real…

It had been almost a week since Leo was gone, his family already told their friends, April, Casey, and also the Mighty Mutanimals. They told his family that they will help him find Leo, but since they had no clue where the Foot took Leo, it was hopeless.

The Mutanimals were a little shocked at first when they found out about Leo and Raph’s relationship and the pregnancy, but they didn’t mind at all, in fact they were very supportive. Raph was happy that they were willingly to help him.

The pregnant turtle got out of his bed and change the sheets. After the boring cleaning, he made his way to the kitchen and found Mikey eating his left over pizza. When the youngest saw his brother he sent him a warm smile.

“How are you feeling, bro?”

Raph looked at his belly, he doesn’t have baby bump yet but the nausea made him crazy. “Fine, just a little hungry”

“Want me to cook somethin’?” Mikey asked enthusiastically, though he was still sad about his missing brother, but he wanted to make sure that Raph stay healthy for his babies so that when Leo came back he won’t have to worry so much.

“Salad would be great, thanks Mikey” Raph said as he sat on the chair, Donnie said vegetables would be great for his pregnancy, even though he hates salad but he must do it for his babies. Mikey smiled and went to prepare the meal.

“Hey Raph”

Raph spun his head around to see Donnie entered the kitchen, a laptop in his hands “Mornin’”

Donnie sat on the opposite side of Raph. He placed his laptop on the table and sighed deeply “Still no sign of Leo…”

Raph stared sadly at his brother and sighed too. Donnie and the Mutanimals worked hard together, trying to locate the location of Leo. When Leo was taken, Raph saw that the helicopter flew south, so at least now they had some clue.

“The solution will arrive” The brothers turned around to see Master Splinter standing at the door “Right now, we pray that Leonardo won’t have to get though anything cruel”

Raph swore he saw tears in his father’s eyes. He was as worried as he was, and he still felt guilty about the situation last week.

Raph took out his T-phone and look at the picture, a selfie of him and Leo kissing. In the picture Raph has his arms around Leo’s neck, and Leo has one arm around his carapace and the other holding the phone. They were smiling through the kiss.

Raph brushed his thumb over the picture, and sighed. Master Splinter put his hand on Raph’s shoulder, calming him down.

Mikey put Raph’s salad on the table and hugged his brother “Don’t lose hope, Raphie”

Raph hugged his little brother back. He looked at Donnie in front of him who smiled at his brother warmly “I won’t stop until I find our brother”

He felt Master Splinter’s hand squeezed his shoulder lightly, reassuring him that everything will be alright.

And for the first time in a week, Raph smiled.


	18. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Karai could come up with a plan, but will they make it out of the Foot's hideout?

A week passed by and Leo was still stuck in the dungeon. Shredder now let him walk freely in his cell, he didn’t want Leo to be too weak. Karai visited him once in a while, giving him some extra food since the Foot gave him so little, she also suggesting some of her plan to escape, but none of them seemed to be working.

Leo finally knew where he was now. He was in the Foot’s hideout in South America, this area was owned by the Foot since Fishface occupied the area. This made his plan to escape even more difficult. Even though he could get out of this place, he must find a vehicle to get back home.

One day, Karai finally came up with a plan. She entered the dungeon, looking around, making sure no one followed her and closed the door behind her.

“Hey Leo!” Karai whispered loud enough for Leo to hear, he was meditating in the middle of his cell. He opened his eyes and smiled happily when he saw Karai.

“Karai! Any more good plans?” He stood up and walked to her.

“Yes, and I’m highly sure that this one will work”

Leo didn’t say anything but nodded, waiting for Karai to explain her plan. She looked behind her again, aware of the Foot, then back at the turtle.

“Okay, listen carefully. Today Shredder will take you out of the dungeon to Stinkfly’s lab… that will make your escape easier. I’ll set a time bomb on the other side of this building, Shredder might send some of his Footbots and henchmen there. I’ll walk by your side when the bomb explode, then I’ll unlock your chain and knock down Shredder. Right when the Foot was down, we will run to the rooftop, I just saw Rahzar parked the helicopter there. We can use that to get home. What do you think?”

“A little bit risky but that should work, great job Karai” Leo smiled at her.

“We will get out of here” She raised her hand, Leo grabbed it tightly. “Shredder will come here soon, be prepared, oh! And here’s your meal” She gave Leo a sandwich which Leo gratefully took it and eat hungrily.

“Thank you so much, Karai”

“No problem, bro”

Karai then head back to the lab. Leo had a feeling that this plan won’t work, he was tired and weak from lacking of food and water, but this was his only chance to get out of here.

About an hour later Shredder came in the dungeon with Buzzkill, Tigerclaw, Karai and some of the Footbots, Leo could see Shredder smirked behind his metal mask “It’s time… bind him”

Tigerclaw opened the cage, Leo wasted no time attacking the big cat, but he had no weapons and he didn’t have enough strength to fight. The mutant fly then bound the chains around the turtle while Tigerclaw held Leo’s arm. When the fly finished locking the chain, Shredder motioned them to follow him to the lab.

Leo silently followed Shredder and his henchmen, when he was out of the dungeon, he saw that this place was like an abandoned mansion. It was huge do doubt, he walked pass the living room, which Shredder used at as his throne room. There was a big metal throne in the middle of the room and a giant chandelier hung over it.

The turtle looked at Karai who walked beside him, she glared at him, like she was telling him to wait. Leo thought that they might walked too fast, the bomb didn’t explode yet and he was already approaching the lab, he felt that Karai thought the same. Leo faked a small groan and stopped walking.

“Keep walking, turtle!” Tigerclaw ordered him from behind.

“I-I’m not f-feeling so g-good” Leo pretended to having a nausea.

“Wow, what did you guys feed him, huh?” Karai said to Shredder’s henchmen teasingly. Shredder looked annoyed and was about to growl when Buzzkill spoke up.

“Massster… I think w-we should w-wait until the nausssea faded. The chemicalsss m-might not w-work when he’s l-like this”

“NO! I don’t care! Take him to the lab now!”

After Shredder growled, there was an explosion heard somewhere far away, then the siren rang.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING!?” Shredder yelled at Tigerclaw who started to stutter “GO CHECK IT THEN! FOOTBOTS FOLLOW HIM!”

Right when the Footbots and Tigerclaw were out of sight, Karai quickly grabbed the key from her belt and unlocked the chain on Leo while Shredder ordered Buzzkill to take Leo to the lab.

Once the chain was loose free, Karai jumped in the air and knocked Buzzkill down and took out her blade behind her, pointing it at Shredder.

“Karai! What are you doing!?” Shredder took out his blade too, prepare for the fight.

“What I should have done years ago!” She then threw a smoke bomb on the floor and took a chance to escape with Leo while Shredder was still coughing.

“Follow me, Leo!”

Leo and Karai walked up the stairs to the rooftop. It was already dark outside, but he could still see it, a helicopter. Leo’s heart swelled at the sight, he can go home now!

But then the floor they were standing cracked open, Shredder jumped out of the hole and stood in front of them with Rahzar and Fishface by his side.

“You traitor!” Rahzar growled, clenching his claws angrily.

“How smart my daughter, spoof me to help the turtle escape! But none of you will get out of here!” Shredder charged at them with a battle cry. Karai stood in front of Leo and blocked Shredder’s blade.

“I’m not your daughter!” She snarled at his face.

Leo felt so useless, he was so weak… he must think of a way to do something! When Fishface approached him, Leo got into his defense position, his eyes traveled to the under of a helicopter, a chain.

He quickly jumped over Fishface and grabbed the chain. The chain was tied up with a helicopter, but he managed to untie it before Fishface could stab him with his knife. Leo rolled to the side and started to tie the metal chain around the mutant fish and kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

Karai was fighting both Shredder and Rahzar, Leo could tell that she had a hard time fighting both assassins by a cut on her body which was bleeding. So Leo grabbed a knife from Xever and charged at the mutant dog, but Bradford was too strong for him to fight in this state. Rahzar raised his claws and slashed the side of Leo’s arm making him screamed in pain.

Karai was losing her attention, causing Shredder to kick her in the stomach. Leo watched her worriedly, there was no way they could get into that helicopter, Leo was too injured, but… Karai could get there.

Leo gathered all of his strength to stand up and face Rahzar again. He gripped a knife in his hand tighter and charged at the mutant dog, he skillfully used his speed as an advantage. Rahzar was too clumsy to catch him. Finally Leo managed to cut one of the dog’s leg, making him bleed. Once Rahzar fell on his knees Leo use his good arm and punched him off the roof.

Shredder was approaching Karai who was still gripping her stomach. He raised his gauntlet “You are no longer useful to me… so DIE!”

Before Shredder could stab Karai, Leo pulled his cape, yanking Shredder back.

“Karai! Go! Leave me here!” Leo shouted, still gripping Shredder’s cape tightly. Karai shook her head in disbelieve

“No way Leo! I’m not leaving without you!”

“Find my family! They will help you!”

“Release me you filthy animal!” Shredder growled at Leo and turned his attention at Leo instead. Karai glanced at Leo worriedly one last time before climbed up into the helicopter, a tear slipped from her eye. Shredder temporary forgot that Karai was about to escape, when he turned around to Karai again, she was already flew away with the helicopter.

Shredder roared angrily before turning around to the injured turtle. He grabbed Leo by his neck and growled at his face “Karai may has escaped but at least you are still here… now, let’s continue my plan, shall we?”

Leo gulped, so that’s it? He will be mind controlled anyway… He just hoped that Karai would find his family and that they could rescue him from this dreadful situation. He closed his eyes as Shredder dragged his weak body back into the building.

_My family, My love… I’m so sorry, I have failed…_


	19. A Spark Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai made it to the turtles safely, and she also had very important information for them.

Raph was on a patrol with his brothers, even though all of his family members told him that he should stay home due to his pregnancy, but Raph insisted to go out. He hadn’t got out of the sewers for like a week and he wanted some fresh air. At least he had Donnie and Mikey to look after him.

_I am baby sitting by my little brothers…lame…I can take care of myself…_

Raph thought angrily as he stopped at some random rooftop and stared at the sky. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight and the full moon shone bright in the sky.

_Just like the day when Leo first took me out on a date…*sigh* I miss you so much, Leo…_

Suddenly his T-Phone rang, he picked it up from his belt. He raised his brow curiously when he saw Casey’s name. The teenage boy has school tomorrow, but right now it was already late. The only reason Casey will stay up late was because he needed April to help him with his homework. Raph answered the call anyway. “What’s up Casey?”

“Hey dude! You need to come here quick at April’s apartment! It’s Karai… She’s hurt!” Casey sounded panicked.

Raph was stunned, the phone was still in his hands. Karai? Raph remembered that before Leo was gone, Splinter had shown her the truth and she seemed to believe that. She probably was on their side now. But why she’s here? Maybe Leo was with her! They escaped!? “Hold on! We’ll be right there in a minute!”

The red-banded turtle called his brothers and made their way to their friend’s apartment. Once they were outside the apartment’s window, Raph peeked in and saw Karai lying on the couch with April and Casey beside her, she has some cuts and bruises all over her body. Unfortunately Leo wasn’t here with them…

April noticed the turtles outside the window and opened it to let her friends inside her warm room.

“W-What happened?” Raph asked April.

“Well… I was helping Casey doing his homework when I heard a knock on the window. It’s Karai, I was panicked when I saw her in a very bad shape. Karai said that she needs help, but before she could say anything more, she passed out”

“She loses blood too much” Donnie said while checking on Karai.

“I managed to stop the bleed and bandaged some of her cuts, but she’s still weak” April said with concern. She looked at Raph and saw that his eyes were full of sadness, she knew that Raph was thinking about Leo. “Don’t worry Raph. Once Karai wake up, she will tell us everything, we’ll find Leo soon”

Raph smiled at her, and made his way beside Karai. He sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up.

“So how are your babies?” April asked the pregnant turtle. Casey turned around to his friend curiously.

Raph chuckled “Fine… but the nausea is killing me” April and Casey snickered at the turtle.

“I’m sure mama Raph is doin’ fine” Casey teased his friend, nudging him playfully. Raph growled at him furiously and that’s when Casey earned a punch in a face from the turtle “Ouch! Not in the face!”

About an hour passed the turtles and the teenagers heard a groan. They were all looking at the Kunoichi who was waking up “Uhhh… g-guys…”

“Karai!” Raph exclaimed, his brothers and friends gathered around her. Karai held her head tightly like she was having a headache.

“Raph… Leo… S-Shredder… h-he…” Karai tried to speak, but weakness overwhelmed her.

“Take it easy, Karai” Donnie warned her.

Donnie and April gently help her sit up. Mikey came back from the kitchen with a glass of water, and handed it to Karai “Here you go, sis”

After a few minutes of recovering, she was able to speak. She told them everything she knows, from Shredder’s hideout in South America, and his plan on mind controlling Leo. She almost let her tear lose when she mentioned that she had to left Leo behind to get back to New York. Everyone's reaction in the room was indeed shocked. Karai looked at Raph, he seemed like to have a panic attack. Karai reached to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace “I’m so sorry, for everything…”

“N-No need… b-but w-we must go find Leo! Before Shredder could control him!” Of course Raph was panicking, Karai tried to soothe him.

“Calm down Raph… I could take you to Shredder’s hideout, but how do we get there? The helicopter I brought was so small and also out of fuel” Karai let go of Raph and looked at him in the eye “We also need to be prepare to fight his henchmen too”

“I could create a small airplane, but it will take time… a lot of time” Donnie said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Mikey, did you bring some of the power cell with you when we were in dimension X?”

“Yup! Take it all you want bro!”

“What if Shredder already mind-controlled him when we got there!?” Raph asked, his eyes grew wide, starting to panic. “Karai! Do you know a cure?”

“Unfortunately… no…” Karai said sadly, lowered her head down. “I just know that Shredder sent me to get some special chemicals from the Kraang. Those aliens were willing to help us, ‘cause they also wanted to destroy you…”

“At least we should get Leo back, so I could analyze him…” Donnie suggested.

“Shredder will keep your brother for a while, a couple of months, he wants to train him, to be the deadliest ninja you’ve ever seen” Karai continued.

“We won’t stand a chance against Leo… He’s even better than Master Splinter now.” Mikey said, terrified.

Raph stood up and paced around the room. Think of a way to help his mate. Donnie’s right, if Leo was already mind controlled when they got there, they should at least captured Leo and brought him home, Donnie could tell what chemicals they used on Leo and maybe he could find a cure, but how are they going to fight against Shredder’s henchmen and Footbots “We need more people to help, but who…” Raph mumbled to himself. Then a light bulb lit above his head. “That’s right! The Mutanimals!” Raph exclaimed out loud “They could help us!”

Everyone’s expression in the room lightened, except Karai who stared confusedly at Raph. “Who are the Mutanimals?” She asked curiously.

“Our allies, we could trust them” Donnie answered her.

Raph felt a little hope lit in his heart. With his friends’ help, they could get Leo back home soon. He walked to Donnie and asked “How long do you think your plane will be finished?”

“I don’t know… a few months… if I do it alone, but this time I need your help”

“We will help ya” Raph reassured him, it might be too long for him, but it’s the least he could do.

They got home after that, supporting Karai all the way. Splinter welcomed his daughter happily when he saw her, hugging her tightly. Finally reunited with his daughter once again… She told her father about how she escaped and Leo. Splinter growled angrily when Karai explained Shredder’s plan on Leo, but since he couldn’t do anything now, he continued to comfort his sons and daughter to calm down and that they will finally have their brother back.

Everyone separated to their own room after they have their late dinner together, a concern over their brother was still flowing in their head when they fell asleep.

Raph went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, throwing up again. He sighed heavily before made his way out of the bathroom. He stopped suddenly when he looked in the mirror, just realized that he already had a little baby bump on his belly. Raph barely saw it but when he put his hand over his belly, he could feel the bump clearly.

He smiled, rubbing his belly softly before went to his room.


	20. The Pain

Leo was now in Baxter Stockman’s lab. Chained to the lab table, unable to move, even though he has a huge cut on his left arm, Shredder didn’t seem to care. The bleeding was already stopped, Stockman also had bandaged his cuts, but Leo still felt dizzy from the blood loss.

Leo saw Baxter by the corner of his eyes. The fly was preparing something on his table, Leo couldn’t see. Shredder was watching the fly from afar. Leo didn’t want to admit but right now he was terrified, what if he hurt his family? Or worse, what if he killed them? That would break him… but even though he will be mind controlled, he will fight it.

Baxter flew swiftly and stand beside Leo, his hand holding a disgusting worm which he held it with a metal tong “Good t-thing you didn’t essscape or t-the chemicals I used with thisss worm will be my wassste of t-time. It will only active w-when it wasss fresh. Until it has itsss host”

Shredder made his way beside Leo and mocked him “Any last words turtle? For this will be the last minute that you will be yourself”

“I will never serve you Shredder!” Leo shouted angrily from the top of his lungs, glared dagger at the armored ninja.

“Oh you will” Shredder said evilly and laughed like a maniac. “Stockman! Begin!”

“Say ahhh” Stockman reached the worm in front of his mouth, but Leo sealed his lips tightly and turned his head away.

Tigerclaw who was watching the situation walked in and forced Leo’s mouth open. Leo tried to close it again, but Tigerclaw was stronger. Leo felt the slimy worm slither into his mouth, and he screamed.

“The worm will climb up to his Brainstem, and embedded there. The process took some time but when it was finished, Leonardo will be all yours massster, he will only listen to you only” Stockman explained as he watched Leo writhed and screamed in pain.

_No! I-I must fight it! This little bug can’t control me! Fight it Leo, you can do this, fight it… Think of your family, your unborn babies, your mate… Raph…no…_

At last, Leo’s mind went blank as he stopped struggling.

“Good job Stockman, here’s your candy” Shredder said as he threw a chocolate bar at Baxter.

“Thank you, massster”

Shredder ignored the mutant fly and turned his head at the turtle. He saw that Leo’s eyes were closed, his mouth were parted. For a second Shredder thought that the turtle was dead, and about to ask Stockman when suddenly the turtle’s eyes opened, but it wasn’t his normal sapphire eyes, it was pure white. Shredder smirked evilly.

“Unchained him” Shredder ordered Tigerclaw, once he did so, Leo was still lying immovable. Shredder then said his first command. “Stand up”

Leo followed Shredder’s order without question. He got down from the table and stood in front of his new master. His face didn’t show any expression.

“Kneel”

Leo did as he was told. Shredder was pleased at the turtle’s obedience. Now that Leonardo was under his control, there’s only one thing left for him to do.

“Come turtle, let’s see how well your pathetic father taught you” Shredder ordered as he walked into his dojo, Leo and his henchmen followed behind.

The dojo was dark, only a few lights from the candle and the hole above this building lit the room. Shredder ordered Leo to stand in the middle of the room, in this state, Leo doesn’t care if he was injured or not, he didn’t seem to care about his big cut on his arm anymore. Now he was just a deadly mindless ninja.

“Bradford, Xever, Tigerclaw… attack Leoanrdo”

“Oh this will be fun” Rahzar growled excitedly as he charged at the turtle. Fishface and Tigerclaw followed behind him.

To the mutants’ surprise, Leonardo was way faster than them, he dodge every attack easily. Once Leo got his opportunity, he grabbed Fishface’s tail and threw him at Rahzar. Tigerclaw shot his laser gun, but he missed every shot. When Leo got close enough, he grabbed the gun and kicked Tigerclaw away. Leo back flipped and landed on his feet magnificently with his back facing the mutants.

The mutant trio got very irritated, they charge at Leo at the same time. Leo sensed them, he change the gun from laser to ice, and turned around quickly to shoot at them. Now they were all trapped in the ice, immovable.

“I see that you have a great strategy, that’s why you are the leader… but how will your skills be when you fight against me!” Shredder said as he jumped in the middle of the dojo.

Leo eyed his opponent for a while before started to shoot the gun, Shredder dodged them easily. Leo saw Shredder got close to him, so he thought of attacking from behind. He jumped high in the air and landed behind Shredder, but it seemed that the armored ninja knew Leo’s plan, so he swipe his foot and tripped Leo. When he pointed his gauntlet at the turtle, Leo ducked his head in defeat.

“You have more training to do… and we will not stop until you are as skilled as me”

“Hai, master” Leo stood up and bowed at Shredder.

“Good” Shredder said, feeling satisfy. “Again!”

Leo charged at Shredder again, they skillfully fight, so fast that Shredder’s henchmen watched jaw dropped. Leo grabbed a pair of sword somewhere in the room and went back in the fight. The sound of metal clashing echoed though the entire dojo.

Shredder was of course still a better fighter than Leo. He hit Leo right in the stomach, sending him to the wall. Leo groaned in pain, gripping his stomach, trying to get up. The evil ninja didn’t care about the turtle’s injury, he continued to ‘train’ Leo, and it’s a very painful way, he didn’t even care when Leo started to scream painfully when Shredder hit his injured arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Raph dropped his glass of water fearfully when he heard his mate’s scream, stumbling back to the sink. It was in his head, he could feel it. He could feel Leo’s pain he was facing, it made Raph’s heart ache. Raph was breathing hard, eyes widened in fear.

“Raphael, what happened!?” Splinter quickly ran to his son when he heard a glass broke. He stood in front of him, placing his furry hand on Raph’s shoulder.

“I-I… Father… I could hear him… L-Leo… h-he’s in pain…” Raph stuttered. Splinter’s eyes grew wide in fear. _So this might mean that Leonardo has already been mind-controlled, and Shredder had done something painfully to him._ _Raphael was his soulmate, he sure could feel Leonardo’s soul… this must be very painful to him…_

Splinter embraced his son, comforting him. Raph was now shaking with fear. Splinter knew that Raph wanted to be strong for his family and babies, but sometimes he just need to let it out. “Raphael, it is okay to be scared, but do not keep all the feeling for yourself. It is not good for your health mentally. Remember that we are all here for you, and that Leonardo will return to our family”

Raph relaxed a little, sighing deeply as a tear slipped from his eye.


	21. My Perfect Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been several months since Raph was pregnant, now he could see his babies for the first time.

After a hard training every single day, Leo became stronger. He got more muscle mass from the harsh training every day, his skin was full of scars and bruises which were caused by Shredder himself. Shredder made him wore the Foot’s outfit with a black bandanna. The hilts of Leo’s Katanas were changed from red to black.

Shredder’s henchmen didn’t dare to have a fight or speak with Leo, they would end up with Leo pointing his sword at them or a kick them in the stomach. The turtle was no longer himself anymore. The only thing in his mind was to destroy the Hamato, that was the only thing Shredder told him.

Shredder seemed to be very satisfied with his new apprentice; he knew Leonardo’s skills were as good as his now. He also knew that Splinter and his sons will come to rescue Leonardo soon so he didn’t have to waste time travel back to New York. He would just wait here and prepare his new apprentice to be ready for the big fight. And this time, he was so certain that Leonardo won’t fail him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in New York

Winter was near, but their little project wasn’t ready yet. They already started building the plane for about two months now, with the help of the Mutanimals.

Karai was now lived with them in the sewer. Master Splinter was so happy to have his daughter back, and Karai seemed to fit in the family really fast.

Raph was pregnant for about three months now but his baby bump was getting bigger and bigger. Donnie told him that since they were turtles, Raph won’t have to carry the babies for nine months like humans. The genius told him that the labor will come in about a month or two. Raph was very happy about this news, right now he felt like a rolling barrel.

“Hey Raph” Donnie called his brother while he was eating his meal. They needed some break after a rough work on the plane. “You know, it’s already been three months since you got pregnant. You wanna see your babies?”

Raph tilted his head up from his magazine and looked at his little brother. His eyes were wide in excitement. “You can do that!?”

“Yeah, I think I have the equipment”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Donnie helped the enthusiastic Raph up, the pregnant turtle had a hard time walking around the lair with his big belly. He followed Donnie into the lab and lay down on the lab bed while Donnie picked up his tools. Raph stroked his belly gently, his mind wandered to Leo… _I wish you were here to see your babies, Leo…_

“Did anyone say babies!?” Mikey peeked in from the lab’s door, his blue eyes sparkling. Karai pushed Mikey away and stood in his place, her eyes wide.

“Will I be their aunt too!?”

A moment later Splinter peeked inside the lab too, stroking his beard curiously “Did someone mention my grandchildren?”

Raph chuckled, he was glad that Splinter accepted his babies and supported him. “Donnie was about to ultrasound my babies, come in”

Mikey and Karai quickly ran to sit beside their brother, Splinter slowly made his way to his son, a small smile on his face. Donnie came back with a monitor and other tools that Raph didn’t know. Raph was confused when Donnie spread some sticky gel on his belly.

“What’s that sticky thing?” Mikey asked, pointing at the gel.

“You see, the ultrasound waves don’t travel well through the air, this gel helped the sound travels easier” Donnie explained, Raph nodded. He turned his face to see that Mikey made a dumb expression on his face, Raph chuckled.

“And what’s that you’re holding Donnie” Raph asked, looking at a microphone-like tool that Donnie was holding.

“A tool that will send an ultrasound in your belly, the sound will echo back. It will analyze the sound and show it into the picture in this monitor” Donnie pointed at the monitor beside him “I didn’t have a proper ultrasound machine but this is close enough”

Donnie placed the machine on Raph’s huge belly, and moved his hand around to find the babies inside. Raph’s heart pounded in his chest, so excited to see his babies for the first time.

“There it is! It’s an egg!” Donnie said, pointing at the monitor. Raph saw it too, it was blurry but he saw the round shape of an egg, and a little baby turtle inside.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Raph asked, didn’t take his eyes off the monitor.

“Let’s see… it’s a… boy!”

“Awww, he's so cute!” Karai said happily. “So tiny!”

Raph’s lips curled into a smile as he watched his son slightly move in the egg. He heard Mikey gasped, and Splinter’s happy chuckle.

“There’s more… right here” Donnie moved the machine lower. “Congrats Raph you have twin boys!”

“Twins!?” Raph exclaimed, his eyes grew wide with excitement, his smile never faded. “Oh my god…”

“Congratulations Raphael” Master Splinter said proudly, placing his hand on Raph’s shoulder.

“Wait wait wait wait!” Donnie shifted his hand and placed the machine slightly on the left side of Raph’s belly “There’s another one!”

Everyone in the room went silent, waiting for the genius to say the good news.

“It’s… a girl!”

“Wow… How many times did Leo screw you huh, Raph?” Mikey asked straightly, making Raph blushed madly. Karai laughed out loud, gripping her stomach. Mikey was then received a smack on his head by Splinter. Raph smiled at his brother then returned his attention to his babies. He watched as his little sons and daughter wriggle in their eggs, it was such a beautiful sight. He didn’t have to let Donnie to tell him that his babies were all healthy, his triplets were just perfect.

“I wish Leo could see this” Raph mumbled to himself, his eyes started to water as he watched his babies.

“Our project is almost finish, Raph, we’ll begin our journey soon” Donnie said, smiling at his brother. Raph returned a weak smile at him.

“But Raphael, you must stay home” Master Splinter said to his son strictly. Raph glared at him in disbelieve, anger started to consumed him.

“What!?”

“It’s for your babies, Raph!” Karai warned him “This battle is going to be very dangerous”

“I know! That’s why I wanna come with you!” Raph pouted.

“Raph listen! One punch in your belly might kill your babies!” Donnie told Raph.

“So I have to wait here!? What if something happened to you guys!? How am I supposed to know whether you guys are okay or not!?”

Everyone in the room stood silent, they knew it was dangerous for Raph to travel with them, but Leo was his mate and Raph knew him best.

“And what if my labor comes early? I have to do that all on my own!?” Raph nodded his head at his belly. “Even you guys aren’t going to agree with this but I’m still goin’! And I won’t change my mind!” Raph conclude his statement and crossed his arms over his chest.

Donnie, Mikey and Karai looked at Master Splinter, he looked at his second oldest son with concern. Finally, he sighed and spoke “Fine, you can come with us, but you must let us protect you”

“Whatever” Raph mumbled, he knew all of his family was so worried about him and his babies, but he really wanted to see his mate, it had been a couple of months since he saw Leo, and maybe he will be the one who can break Shredder’s control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love baby turtles! 
> 
> Well, I just wanted to say that some of you might know that my story had been plagiarized a few weeks ago, but now they already deleted it. So I want to thank the one who told me about it. Also, thank you for following and reading my story, I love you guys. There's still a few more chapters to go though.


	22. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey to save Leo has begun, but during that, something happened...

Another month and a half had passed, now the plane for the Hamato’s family was finished. They used the power cell that Mikey got from Dimention X last year as the power source, the plane wasn’t big but at least it was big enough for all of them.

They could bring Leo home now, with Karai on their side, they knew where Leo is. The Mutanimals, April, and Casey were coming too, they were willing to help.

What worried them more was Raph, now that he has almost 4 months pregnancy, they didn’t want him to come with them, but Splinter already promised him so they didn’t say anything.

“For the millionth time, I’ll be fine!” Raph said to his family when they questioned him about going with them. They didn’t want to protest Raph anymore, he was too stubborn to listen.

Raph went to his room and prepared his weapons. He put his Sais in his belt, and put on his gears. Now that his belly was now as big as a soccer ball, dressing up was a problem for him.

“I love my children, but it would be better if you’re out of my body already. I felt like I’m a fucking ball!” He said to himself while trying to put on his knee pad. Once he managed to put everything on, he felt a little movement in his belly. Raph gasped surprisingly, looking down at his huge baby bump. He rested his hand on his belly, waiting for another movement. Then he felt it again, looks like his little babies were kicking in their own eggs.

“Hey my little ninjas” Raph said to his babies, a smile on his lips, stroking his belly gently. “Can’t wait to see your cute little faces”

Raph stood up carefully, his hands still holding his huge belly and walked out of his room to see the others. Now it’s time to go.

-.-.-.-.-.-

They went outside the sewer in the middle of the night. The plane they made was too big to keep it in the sewer. Donnie found an abandoned warehouse near the docks, and settled that place as their temporary working place. When they arrived at the warehouse, master Splinter looked around carefully, checking that no one was nearby and signaled everyone else to follow him inside.

Donnie got in the plane first and started the engine. Raph was a little annoyed when Casey was trying to help him up the stairs into the plane. There wasn’t any seat in the plane except for the driver’s seat. The rest of the area was an empty place for them to sit. A few foods and mattresses were on the plane for them to accommodate.

When everyone was up, Donnie turned around from the driver’s seat and spoke to everyone “Ready guys?”

“Let’s go rescue Leo!!!” Mikey cheered, and everyone else nodded. “Booyakashaaa!”

Donnie smiled and started to drive, when the plane moved a little too forcefully, everyone was thrown back to the back of the plane

“Sorry! I’m still confused about the buttons!” Donnie apologized, pressing the buttons clumsily.

“And you say that now!?” Raph yelled, trying to get back on his sit position.

“Yeah dude! Remember that there’s a pregnant lady here!” Mikey said, pointing at Raph. The pregnant turtle frowned and smacked hard on Mikey’s head. “OW!”

Now that the plane flew steady in the air, Karai moved to the front of the plane and told the location of Shredder’s lair to Donnie. Raph only knew that Leo was in South America somewhere, he didn’t heard what Karai said to Donnie, he was too worried about his mate.

Raph watched his family with bored eyes as he rested comfortably on the mattress; Mikey was sitting with Leatherhead, telling him something about his favorite show. Pigeon Pete was begging Slash for more bread which he didn’t brought any with him. Master Splinter was talking to Dr. Rockwell about something involved Raph’s pregnancy. Casey was already asleep, and April was staring blankly at the dark sky outside.

Raph decided that he will have some sleep too, closing his eyes, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He let out a cry of pain, making everyone turn around to face him. Raph gripped his belly tightly as he started to squirm in pain.

“Donnie!!!” Raph cried. Donnie, who was still flying the plane told Dr. Rockwell to check on his brother.

“What is it Raphael?” The monkey asked gently.

“M-My belly… h-hurts! Ahhh!” Raph said as he felt a fluid come out of his area. “I-I think i-it’s time!”

“What!?” Donnie shouted from his seat “I thought it was next month!”

“You can’t predict his exact day of labor! He’s different!” Dr. Rockwell said “Okay, now Raphael, take a deep breath”

Raph tried hard to focus on his breathing, he felt someone grabbed his hand, he looked up and saw his father smiling at him. “You can do this Raphael”

Raph calmed down a little, but the pain was still there. He saw everyone started to gather around him. Raph felt a little embarrassed to see everyone watching him giving birth.

“D-Do you have to cut him?” April asked the doctor worriedly.

“Well… I guess that he might adapt some organ to give birth, he’s a Hermaphrodite anyway. Let me see… Oh um…” The monkey made a shock expression. April sat beside him, she raised her brow curiously at the sight.

“He has a… vagina!?”

“WHAT!?” Raph yelled, trying to look at himself, his face bright red.

“As I told you, you might develop an organ just for this case. I’m sure that it will be gone naturally after this um… situation” The monkey explained. “Look on the bright side, I don’t have to cut you anymore!”

 “But it hurts as hell! Ahhh!” Raph screamed loudly as he squirmed. He felt the first egg stretched his opening, he tried his best to focus on his breathing. A hand on his shoulder helped him relaxed a little.

“You are doing great, Raphael” His father said softly to him, his hands rubbing lightly on his shoulder “Now push”

Raph took a deep breath and pushed hard. _Splinter might have some knowledge about giving birth._ Raph thought as his mind wandered to Tang Shen, Splinter’s wife. It wasn’t long until the first egg came out of his body, he let out a loud scream. Finally, the first egg came out, Dr. Rockwell caught it with his large hand. Raph was panting as he lifted his head to look at his egg. He saw a round white little egg in the monkey’s hand, it was glistening in the dim light.

“I’ll put it in the blankets, keep it warm” April said to Dr. Rockwell as she took the little egg with her. She smiled warmly at Raph before she put it in the pile of comfy blankets near Raph. He has a big smile on his face, happy to see his child. Oh how he wish Leo could see this…

It took a little time for the second egg to come out. Raph was now has his head on his father’s lap. Mikey was sitting beside Raph, trying to talk to him to make his relax. Donnie was still flying the plane, but his mind was still worry about Raph, he sometimes turning around to take a look of his brother. Raph wanted to rest, but he has two more eggs inside him, waiting to come out.

“H-here comes the second one!” Raph sounded panic as he felt pain in his belly again.

“You know what to do Raphael, relax” Dr. Rockwell softly said to him.

Raph’s faced twisted in pain again as he pushed. This one was quite bigger than the first. He felt tears ran down his face, the pain was too much “It hurts so much!”

“Bear a little longer Raphael, it will be over soon” Splinter said to his son, rubbing gently on his shoulder.

“Sorry I didn’t have any anesthetic with me, I came unprepared” Dr. Rockwell apologized.

“You’re saying that now!? Nghhh!” Raph felt the second egg came out of him. He was so exhausted, and felt like he was about to faint. Everything he saw was now a blur, he saw April put the second egg next to the first one.

“Don’t sleep now Raphael! There is one more to go!” Dr. Rockwell said. Raph managed to nod as he waited for the last one to come. Mikey who sat next to him speak

“What are you going to name them, bro?”

Raph smiled weakly, he hadn’t thought of the names yet, that was the thing he wanted to do with Leo. “Don’t know yet…”

“You know, if it’s me naming them, I would call one of them Mikey Jr.! Sounds good?”

“Lame…”

Everyone laughed at Raph’s answer, seemed like Raph relaxed a little more. It was not long before the last one came. Raph gripped his stomach tightly as he moaned in pain.

“You can do this, bro!” Mikey encouraged his brother.

“Just one more push, Raph” April said as she watched the egg coming out.

Raph let out one last scream before laying the last egg. Splinter used his hand to wipe the tears and sweat from Raph’s face. Raph was still panting in exhaustion, he tilted his face to look at his children. April brought the last egg and put it with the other one.

“There, it’s over for now Raph” She said softly to him as she covered the eggs with warm blankets. “Congratulations!”

“They look very healthy” Splinter said, smiling at his grandchildren.

“Indeed” Dr. Rockwell confirmed.

“Awww! Cute little eggs!” Mikey said in high-pitched voice “How long until they hatch?”

“Maybe a month, I’m pretty sure this time” Donnie said from the driver’s seat, his face wore a big smile.

Raph nodded as he watched his babies closely, his eyes never left them. Everyone scattered and sat in their previous position, now that they don’t have to worry about the red-banded turtle anymore, so they let him rest. Splinter shifted and moved Raph from his lap in comfortable pillows, he told his son to take a rest, and moved to sit with Donnie.

Casey came to sit beside his best friend and teased him like always “How’s it going mama?”

“Remind me to smack you when I wake up” Raph said weakly to his friend.

Casey laughed, patting Raph’s arm playfully. “Just joking dude… I’m glad you’re okay, I thought you won’t make it”

“I’m fine now…” Raph reassured him.

“You know, after seeing you giving birth, I’m scared of having my own child in the future now!” April spoke up, making everyone laugh.

“True, it hurts, but when you see your babies… you will think that it was worth the pain” Raph said softly. He saw April smiled in understanding.

Rockwell used his psychic power to study the eggs. He told Raph that the first and the last one were his sons, and the second, which was the biggest one, was his daughter.

Raph reached his hand out to touch the surface of the egg’s shell. From the day he found out he was pregnant, he always imagined his future life with his babies. He always imagined him holding his babies in his arms, feeding them, watching them grow with the support of his family and his mate… Now that they were on the way to rescue Leo, Raph will do anything to bring his mate back.

Raph gazed at his babies for the last time before falling asleep with his family watching over him.


	23. The Fallen Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains violence and blood.

“Leonardo” Shredder called his apprentice. Leo walked into the throne room and sat before his master.

“Yes, master?”

“I have a task for you” Shredder said “Stockman’s radar just caught a flying object approaching us. Seemed like your old family has come for you”

Leo watched his master curiously. He couldn’t remember his family, his mind was all blank. The only thing he could do was to obey Shredder. “What do you want me to do, sir?”

“Join the fight against the Hamato clan with me. Splinter and his pathetic allies won’t stand a chance this time.” Shredder said, his eyes were dark with revenge.

“As you wish, master” Leo said with an evil smirk on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Donnie landed the plane in the middle of the forest, a little far away from Shredder’s lair. He didn’t want to be seen. “We’re here!?”

Mikey peeked out to see the beautiful forest with sparkling eyes, the moonlight shone through the thick layer of leaves from the big trees. “Whoaaa… This place is awesome! I wanna see a real forest for a long time!”

Raph pushed Mikey out of the way and jumped onto the ground, taking out his weapons with confident. “Okay, let’s go find Leo!” But Raph was yanked back by all of his family members.

“What are you thinking!?” Karai yelled.

“No, way, dude!” Mikey said, waving his arms furiously.

“You’re staying here!” April ordered, pushing Raph back onto his seat beside his babies.

“It’s too dangerous, Raphael!” Master Splinter said worriedly.

“And you just recovered from your labor!” Dr. Rockwell stated.

“Hey! I’m fine! You brought me here with you and you’re just gonna leave me in this fucking plane alone!?” Raph said, getting irritate, crossing his arms angrily.

“You are still too weak to fight, buddy” Slash said

“Also, someone needs to look after those eggs, my friend” Leatherhead said, pointing at the three little eggs beside Raph.

Raph sighed, knew he couldn’t win this conversation, he was also worried about his babies. He lowered his head in surrender and nodded. “Yeah… alright, I’ll stay here. But please bring Leo back for me.”

“Do not worry my son. We will get Leonardo back safely” Master Splinter reassured, putting his hand on Raphael’s shoulder. “And you must remain here where it’s safe.”

Raph nodded again. He watched his family walked out of the plane one by one, they sent him a reassuring smile before they left. Once the door was closed, Raph found himself alone in the plane with his babies. He gathered all of them in his arms, holding it tightly in his warm embrace and whispered “It’s gonna be okay… daddy is here…”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leonardo led his Footbots into the deep forest. His tracker said that he was close to the target. Shredder and his henchmen, Tigerclaw, Rahzar, and Fishface were right behind him. Suddenly he heard a sound in front of him, he held his hand up, signaling everyone to stop. It’s the sound of people walking through thick layer of leaves and bushes. From what he heard, it should be more than one person. His thought was confirmed when he overheard their conversation.

“Come on! We’re almost there!” A female voice. Leo felt Shredder tensed up behind him. The evil ninja knew exactly who it was, and that thought made him furious.

“You said that ten minutes ago, Karai! Master Splinter, are you sure we can trust her?” This time it’s a male. His voice is raspy.

“She had helped Leonardo escaped. I assure you she can be trusted.” An old voice explained.

“Yeah, Slash! She’s our friend now!” A male voice, sounded extremely annoying to the evil ninja.

Leonardo knew these people were his target, he took out his twin Katanas and get ready for an action. Leo turned around to look at Shredder, he signaled Leo to get in there first. Leo nodded back and gestured the Footbots to surround his enemies, hiding in the dark shadow behind the trees. Once the Footbots did so, Leo jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of the intruders.

Everyone froze when they saw the person in front of them. Their eyes widened shokingly. They totally forgot that Leo was not Leo anymore. The black-banded turtle held up his swords and pointed it at the old rat, his eyes shown nothing but hatred.

“Leonardo, my son…” Splinter whispered. He felt his heart broken when he saw his son in this state. His brave and loyal son… was in a hand of his arch enemy…

“I am not your son!” Leo growled and attacked Splinter. The old ninja master blocked the attack with his cane, truly scared that he would hurt his son, but right now his son was the one who wanted to hurt him. So this was Shredder’s plan… making Leonardo on their side. Shredder knew that his family wouldn’t want to injure their own family member.

Suddenly, Shredder, the henchmen and Footbots appeared from everywhere, surrounding them and attacked the Hamato clan. They were of course, outnumbered. Now that Leo was stronger than before and with Shredder himself, they won’t stand a chance.

Splinter looked at his family in fear as he trying to protect himself from his own son. The old rat felt like the chance of having Leonardo back to his family started to disappear. His heart ache when he thought of Raphael… he will be heartbroken…

Soon enough, the Hamato clan was captured. The Foot bots held them tightly as they struggled to get out of the tight grip. Shredder laughed evilly, standing in front of his ‘daughter’ “Oh Karai… you think your little betrayal will help them defeat me?”

Karai glared dagger at Shredder, clenching her teeth angrily, but she didn’t say anything. Shredder walked passed her and stopped at Splinter, his old enemy.

“Finally… after all these years. The great Hamato was now at my mercy” Shredder said as he pointed his gauntlet at Splinter’s throat. “I will kill you all one by one… let’s start with you, rat!”

Splinter’s eyes widened as he tried to get out of the footbot’s grip, but Tigerclaw came in and held Splinter tighter. The old rat looked at his son who was staring at him with crossed eyes. No sign of sadness or worry in those blank eyes at all. _So that was it? We came here far from home to be captured by my enemies. And my son… oh Leonardo, what did they do to you to be this heartless… I am truly sorry that I could not save you._

Splinter watched in fear as Shredder raised his blade high in the air, closing his eyes tightly, waiting for his death. But how lucky he was…

Before Shredder could strike, Fishface interrupted him “Umm… Master Shredder?”

“WHAT!?” Shredder snapped angrily.

“T-There is one turtle missing, the red one, Raphael”

Shredder looked at the captured Hamatos before him, watching them one by one and noticed that Fishface was right. It would be better if he had all of them captured, and let Raphael watch him killing his own family. “Hmm… He must be somewhere near, Leonardo… use your tracker”

Splinter’s eyes widened, turning his face at his eldest son. “Leonardo! Do not listen to him! Please my son, try to remember us”

“It was useless to plead. Leonardo is mine now”

Splinter ducked his head in defeat. He watched as Leo took out his tracker again, but Splinter was surprised when Leo hesitated to do so for a moment, Leo shook his head a little before studied his tracker again. Splinter’s heart lit up a little, _maybe there was still hope_. Splinter thought as he was dragged by the Footbots deep into the forest with the rest of the Hamatos.

Leonardo led them to where Donnie’s plane was landed. It was not so long before he found it.

Splinter’s mind ran quickly as he thought of a way to break Shredder’s control. He assumed that the only one who can do that… will be his own mate. Although Splinter was Leo’s own father, but Raph was also very close to Leo since they were mates. Also, when Splinter was captured like this, he wouldn’t have a chance to get close to Leo…

His thoughts were interrupted by Shredder’s low voice.

“Let’s make this moment more enjoyable” Shredder stated and turned around to face his enemies. “I will let you watch Leonardo destroy his precious mate”

Everyone’s eyes widened, they shook their heads in disbelieve. Splinter struggled violently in the Footbot’s grip.  “You monster!” He growled angrily. He didn’t want to think about when Leonardo killed all of his family and Shredder decided to break his control… that would kill his son’s heart forever.

“How could you be so cruel!?” April yelled. Tears started to build in her eyes.

“Raph just had babies and you’re gonna kill him just like that!?” Mikey shouted, he was now very irritated “We have feelings too you know!? And Leo didn’t even see his babies yet!”

Shredder just laughed coldly at Mikey’s speech “How adorable, trying to protect your brothers” Shredder slashed his gauntlet across Mikey’s face, causing a big wound from his beak to his right cheek, blood spilled out of the cut. “If you say anymore words, I will make sure that mouth will never spill anything again”

Mikey shuted his mouth, tears building around his eyes as he started dagger at Shredder. Everyone didn’t say anything after that, but their glares were as deadly as a cobra. Shredder ignored them and walked to Leonardo. “You know what to do”

Leo nodded and walked straight to the plane in the middle of the forest. His family was worried as hell, and they couldn’t do anything to help but to pray that Raph would survive after this horrible situation.


	24. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected thing happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains violence and blood.

Raph was holding his babies tightly into his chest, rocking back and forth as if he was rocking them to sleep. He kissed each of the egg’s shell lightly and told them how much he loved them. He could still feel the egg moving in his grip, his babies were strong he guaranteed. Donnie said it will take a whole month until he can see his children, and Raph imagined that that day will be the best day of his life.

Casey would mock him for being so soft. True, he was much calmer than before, but if Casey or Mikey kept mocking him, he will show them his hot-head side. Speaking of Mikey, Raph swore he heard his little brother’s and the rest of his family’s voice somewhere far away. He kept looking at the window worriedly, looking for any sign of his family, but all he could see were the dark forest.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that he hadn’t heard for so long… like forever.

“Raph” The voice called him. Raph’s eyes grew wide, his mouth parted. He looked at the window, but didn’t see anyone out there. He might have imagined it… Raph turned his head back sadly.

“Raphael” He heard that voice again, and Raph was sure that he wasn’t imagined things. He hesitated at the thought of leaving his babies here, but finally he decided to put down his babies and covered them in warm blankets. When he stood in front of the door, he hesitated to open. His heart was racing in his chest, he felt something was going off out there, but the thought of seeing Leo again made him open the door.

He stepped out of the plane and searched around. He weakly called out “L-Leo?”

No one was in his sight. The forest was dark, illuminated only by the dim light of the moon. But before Raph was about to return to the plane, he saw a dark figure walking towards him. He took out his Sais, ready to fight, but when he saw who it was, he dropped his weapons.

Leonardo stepped out of the shadow into the moonlight. Raph smiled widely and ran to his mate, but he stopped when he noticed that Leo was different. He wore a black bandanna, and the foot’s uniform. He was also more muscular than before. And what terrified Raph more was Leo’s stare, it was dark and scary.

“Leo… babe, what happened to you?” Raph asked. He totally forgot that Leo was mind-controlled, but once the thought provoked him, he stepped backwards. “Shredder has mind-controlled you, didn’t he?”

Leo he stepped forward and lunged at Raph, didn’t listen to Raph at all. Raph shockingly grabbed his Sais and blocked the attack. His heart racing fast in his chest as it was filled with fear.

“L-Leo! It’s me, Raph! Snap out of it!”

Raph hoped that Leo would listen to his words, but they didn’t work at all. He tried to think of another good sentences as he fought, but he didn’t have any strength to fight at all, he was still recovering from his earlier situation. His arms and knees started to shake as his strength ran out. Leo took advantage and managed to cut Raph’s left arm, causing the red-banded turtle to scream in pain, blood oozing from the wound. Raph fall on his knees and tried to stop the bleed. Leo stepped forward, but was stopped by Shredder’s voice calling him.

“Stop for a moment”

Leo froze, lowered his swords down, his eyes were still fixed at Raph. The said turtle quickly bandaged his arm using his wrist wrap. His eyes stopped at Shredder as the evil ninja walked out of the shadow. Shredder’s henchmen followed behind him, dragging the Hamatos with them. The sight made Raph’s heart ache, fear overwhelmed him again. His family came to help Leo but they were now all captured… Raph didn’t know what to do, he sat in place, terrified, unable to move.

“Watch, Hamatos, for this will be the last time you will see Raphael in one piece”

The family gasped dreadfully, shaking their head in disbelieve. Raph’s eyed widened, turning his face at Leo, begging for mercy, but all Leo returned was a cold stare.

“Wait, I changed my mind…” Shredder spoke amusingly.

Everyone froze, thinking of what Shredder could come up with. Whatever it is,  it must be horrible.

“I heard that Raphael has babies…” He said slowly. Raph’s eyes widened, his jaws dropped. His family’s face were all went shocked, couldn’t believe that Shredder could be this heartless. “Search them and destroy them all”

“NOOO!!!” Raph screamed, and immediately ran inside the plane, didn’t care about his injury at all. He gathered his babies in his arms, trying to protect them with his life. He saw Leo walking in the plane, his eyes were dark, they fixed on Raph’s three little eggs.

“Leo please! They’re your babies!” Raph begged, holding his eggs tighter to his chest.

But Leo slowly made his way to Raph. The poor turtle couldn’t think of anything but to protect his children. Leo saw that Raph won’t release the eggs, so he grabbed Raph by his carapace and threw him outside the plane. When he hit the ground, he lost his grip on his eggs, causing them to scatter around the grass. He picked them up as quickly as possible. When he already has two of his babies safe in his arms, he quickly searched for his last one. He found it hiding in the tall grass. Raph smiled when he saw his baby, reaching out to his egg in relief, but that smile disappear, replaced with a shocking expression.

Before he could grab the third one, Leo’s foot appeared before him, crushing the egg. The cracking sound echoed through the dark forest.

The Hamato family screamed in horror, couldn’t believe that Leo would kill his own son…

Raph covered his mouth, too shock to say anything. He shook his head in disbelieve. _This can’t be true. I-I just lost one of my precious babies… killed by his own father…_

Raph looked up at Leo with teary eyes, but the gaze that returned to him was so cold. Leo raised his Katana, held it up firmly in the air, pointing at Raph.

Splinter watched the scene in horror. Donnie and Mikey’s eyes were now filled with tears, this was too much for them. April tore her gaze of the scene in front of her, couldn’t stand watching the horrible scene. The others tried to struggle, but didn’t work at all. There’s nothing they could do now, Leo will finally kill his mate and his remaining babies.

“Finish him” Shredder ordered

Leo raised his sword higher, but he didn’t strike. The voice of his mate made him stop.

“Leo…” Raph whispered, his voice was so soft. The bright green eyes that stared at Leo didn’t show any hatred at all, only love. “I know you’re still in there, Leonardo. I know you would never hurt me or our family. You need to snap out of it…”

“Do not listen to him! Just kill him already!” Shredder growled when Leo still froze in place, but the mind-controlled turtle was still hesitating. Raph continued to speak to his mate with his gentle voice.

“Do you remember the day when you brought be to the central park? That night… the sky was like this, the full moon shone brightly in the sky. I was there too, right beside you, lying in your arms…”

Leo’s grip on his sword started to loosen, Raph kept on his speech.

“And when we first made love, you made me feel so special… I couldn’t think of anything but you. Only you could make me feel like this.”

Raph slowly stood up, his two remaining babies were still in his arms. His mate didn’t move a muscle, Raph knew that those memories were concealed by the power of mind-control, he felt so angry at that. Shredder dare took Leo away from him and used him like a puppet.

Raph bravely faced Leo, trying not to look at his crushed baby on the ground, and grabbed Leo’s hand that held the Katana. He gently pried the sword away from Leo’s hand and let it fall to the ground. Leo stayed silent, staring blankly at Raph who stared back at him with loving eyes.

“Leo… When I found out that I was pregnant, I always imagined spending the rest of my life with you… with our babies. Live as a happy family forever and ever… Leo, my love, please come back to me” Raph used his one hand to cup Leo’s cheek and whisper softly. “I love you…”

With that, Raph slowly pressed his lips against Leo’s. He poured everything into the kiss, happiness, sorrow, loneliness, every emotion he felt during these months without his lover. The kiss was short, but passionate. Raph pulled away slightly, looking at Leo’s reaction. Leo’s eyes were still closed. Raph patiently waiting for any response. He gasped when Leo slowly opened his eyes, Raph grinned widely when he saw that those ocean-blue eyes that he love were full of love and trust once again.

“Raph…” Leo whispered, looking at Raph’s teary eyes. Leo smiled back softly. Suddenly, Leo chocked and threw up the worm that mind-controlled him into the ground. Raph angrily stepped on it with his foot.

Leo turned his attention back to his mate. He pulled Raph into a warm embrace, inhaling his scent, the scent that he loved and missed so much. Raph held Leo tightly, wanted to feel every touch. It has been so long since they last felt each other. Leo kissed Raph’s forehead and whispered back. “I love you too”

“NO!” Shredder growled furiously. “How can you break the control!?”

“You don’t know us at all, Shredder!” Raph said coldly “You lose! Now let go of my family!”

Shredder laughed evilly. “Do you think I will give up that easily!? Your family is now at my mercy, there is no way you could win this fight” He turned his attention to the Hamatos “Footbots! Destroy them!”

The Footbots held their weapons high, but suddenly shurikens stabbed them in the head. Leo and Raph threw all shurikens they have and ran to their family. Tigerclaw, Fishface, and Rahzar jumped out of the shadow and faced the couple.

The Hamato clan got out of the Footbots grip, and joined the fight. They took down the rest of the remaining robots.

“Booyakasha!” Mikey shouted his catchphrase, and hit his Nunchucks on the Footbots.

“Come on, guys! There aren’t many Footbots left!” Donnie said while spinning his Bo staff skillfully.

One Footbot sneaked around the fight area, and saw Raph’s babies lying in the grass near the plane. It raised its blade, and pointed it at them, but before the blade could hit the egg’s surface, the eggs floated away from the robot.

“Sneaking around?” It was Dr. Rockwell using his telekinesis power. He took the eggs away from the Footbot, and placed it gently inside the plane. Leatherhead growled and tore that sneaky Footbot into pieces.

“Thanks guys!” Raph thanked his friends while stabbing the last Footbot in front of him.

“It is over, Saki!” Splinter called, pointing his finger at his arch enemy. His family all stood behind him.

Shredder was shaking with anger. He looked around to see that his henchmen were all out cold, lying helplessly on the ground. “It’s never over, until one will fall!”

Shredder took out a small device and pressed on the little button. Suddenly, hundreds of Footbots appear from nowhere, surrounding the Hamato completely. Shredder laughed evilly.

“What are we gonna do?” April asked, her voice was shaking with fear.

Leo saw that they were truly outnumbered, there’s no way they could take down this much robots, Leo confidently stepped forward and walked towards Shredder. Raph grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. “What are you doing!?”

“Finish this once and for all” Leo answered, his eyes staring hard at his enemy. “I have an idea, but it was quite risky”

He ignored Raph’s plead not to go. He raised his Katana and pointed it at Shredder. “Shredder!” Leo called. “I dare you to fight me, no Footbots and your henchmen involved. If you lose, I will take control of the Foot clan. If I lose, do whatever you want with us.”

Everyone gasped in shock. Raph shook his head disbelievingly. He just has Leo back and now Leo will fight to the death with Shredder.

Shredder let his mind ran for a moment before answered darkly. “Very well”

Leo and Shredder stood face to face. The Hamatos and Footbots stood around them. Shredder released his gauntlet, Leo unsheathed his Katanas. They circled each other, staring dagger in the other’s eyes. Shredder charged first. Leo blocked the strike skillfully. After months of training with Shredder, he knew his enemy’s fighting style better than before.

Leo was fighting well until he started lose his strength; fighting those robots drained his energy. He started to pant, and that advantaged Shredder to slash his gauntlet on Leo’s face. His black bandanna tore in half, falling onto the ground. Leo stumbled onto his carapace, when he looked up again he saw that Shredder’s blade was pointing at him.

“You fought better than this when you were under my control. Look at you now, how pathetic. Surrender now and I might keep you as a servant”

Leo’s fist clenched around his swords. His anger boiled when he thought what Shredder had done to him. He had mind-controlled Leo, causing him to hurt his family, his mate… and killed his own child. Leo grabbed his Katanas again with his shaking hands.

“NO! I will never give up!” Leo swiped his legs under Shredder’s causing him to fall. Leo got back on his feet, his knees were shaking. He stabbed his blade on Shredder, but it was dodged by his gauntlet. Shredder kicked Leo away and stood up again.

Leo got up and charged at Shredder again. The loud clang of metal clashing echoed everywhere. Leo slashed his blade so fast that it was a blur. Shredder started to lose his balance, he slightly stepped backwards. Not wanting to lose, he used his strength to overpower Leo. Shredder pushed his gauntlet at Leo’s Katanas. Their arms were shaking from using so much strength.

Leo knew Shredder was stronger than him. He gasped when he saw his Katanas started to crack, a little crack was seen in the middle of his swords. Shredder pushed him harder, causing Leo to slip backwards a little. Leo’s mind ran fast, thinking of some idea.

Shredder pushed forfully one last time, causing Leo’s Katanas to break. He used his chance to stab his gauntlet in Leo between his chest and stomach. Leo thought fast, using his broken Katana to jab it in Shredder’s neck. They were both screamed in pain. Leo got out from the gauntlet and covered his wound with his hands. Shredder stumbled back, the wound on his neck was more severe than Leo’s.

The evil ninja assassin fell down and let out his last breath before he died, blood oozing out of his wound.

Shredder’s henchmen jaw dropped, their master was dead, and now the Foot clan belongs to Leonardo.

Raph was the first to come to Leo, he ran fast and kneeled beside Leo. “You did it Leo! You did it!” Raph said happily, hugging his mate around his body, and kissed Leo all over the face.

“Ow… not so hard, Raphie” Leo chuckled. Raph released his mate and apologized, just realizing that Leo was still bleeding. Donnie came beside them and patched up Leo’s wound.

“Good thing that Shredder didn’t stab any important organs” Donnie explained “I’m glad you’re okay, Leo”

“I am proud of you, my son” Splinter said, putting his hand on Leo’s shoulder. Leo smiled back gratefully.

“Oh yeah! It’s time for celebration ya’ll!!!” Mikey cheered, throwing his hands in the air and jumped around the forest. Everyone rolled their eyes and chuckled lightly.

Raph and Donnie helped Leo stand. When he got on his feet again, he saw Tigerclaw, Fishface, and Rahzar walked towards him.

“You have defeated Shredder” Tigerclaw started “And now you are our new master”

“Guys… I told Shredder like that not because I wanted to rule the Foot clan. I have a better idea for that” Leo said gently. “I wanted to give you guys freedom”

“W-What?” Fishface asked.

“That’s right, Shredder used you guys like a servant. I know you all can do better things that serving that evil bastard, and you know what? Maybe Donnie can make some Retromutagen for you, so you can have a normal life again” Leo explained.

“I don’t know what to say…” Rahzar said “I wanted to be human again for so long”

“I know, you guys are not good at saying thank you” Leo mocked, Karai nudged him knowingly. Tigerclaw, Fishface, and Rahzar just smiled at their new friends.


	25. Mend The Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo was finally reunited with his family, and his mate.

The turtles and their family got on the plane and returned home. Donnie promised the mutants that he will make a Retromutagen for them, but Leo made them promised that they must not do crimes again which they agreed.

Leo and Raph also decided to take their crushed baby back with them, they wanted to do a proper funeral for their son. Leo didn’t dare to look at his own son… He kept blaming himself that it was his fault that their son died. Raph and his family soothe him, saying that he was mind-controlled and that he was not himself, it’s not his fault. Still, Leo was so depressed about that. He was still crying when they already on the plane, buried his face in his hands, kept blaming himself for what he had done.

“I-I didn’t e-even has a chance t-to hold- him!” Leo sobbed into his palm.

Raph continued to soothe his mate by placing light kisses on Leo’s face, holding him to his chest. Raph was also sad about his dead son, but now he has two children to look after, and that was his most important task right now.

Master Splinter saw his sons were still depressed. He said to them “Leave the past behind, and focus on what you have right now”

Leo nodded while Raph wiped his tears away with his thumb. He looked at his two precious babies covered in warm blankets near them. _Master Splinter was right_. Leo thought. _Right now I must take care of my babies… and Raph, my love. I promise you that I won’t let anything happen to you._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Once they arrived the lair, they headed to the deep part of the sewer, where they sure that no one will enter. They buried their son there. Everyone took turns saying their last word to him and left the place. Raph wept on Leo’s shoulder. The leader also sobbed while holding Raph, letting his tears fall freely.

They took their other two babies in Donnie’s lab, covered in thick blankets, under a lamp to warm them. Donnie assured the couple that their babies were all fine, they should hatch in a month. 

As days passed, the memory of their lost son was still flowing in their mind. Of course it was not easy to forget the horrible memory. They won’t forget it that’s for sure, it will be the nightmare that will haunted them forever, but they still focused on what they have right now, their two precious babies. Just like wisdom that Splinter usually said to them.

_“Yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it is called a present”_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikey still won’t stop talking about the activities he will do with his niece and nephew. He seemed to be more excited than Leo and Raph. He already said the things he wanted to do for like a millionth time now, to everyone’s annoyance.

“Oh I can’t wait to be an uncle! I will teach them how to play a video games, and skateboarding, and drawing and… Ooh! Ooh! I will let them watch Crognard!”

“No way that I will let my babies watch that show!” Raph complained, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, Space Heroes is so much better!” Leo said with a grin. Raph gave him an unfriendly glare. “What?”

“You shouldn’t argue with Raph, Leo. Just let ‘mommy’ Raph take care of everything” Casey said while sitting on the couch, drinking a can of soda.

“Grrr!” Raph growled, fire blazing in his eyes. Casey jumped off the couch immediately and ran away from Raph. The hot head chased Casey around the lair, reaching his hands out like he wanted to squeeze Casey’s neck. “Come back here you!”

“I hope your kids won’t be a hot head like your mate, Leo!”

Everyone in the lair laughed. They were happy that finally everything became normal again.

April awkwardly walked to Leo and whispered “Hey Leo” The leader turned around to the teenage girl. “Master Splinter asked me to get something for you”

“What is it?” He asked, completely confused by April’s awkward reaction. She looked around her carefully before handed him a pack small objects, when Leo saw what it was, his face turned red.

“Splinter said having two grandchildren was enough for him” April said, couldn’t hide an amusement in her voice. “For now”

April walked away while snickering. Leo turned his attention back to his mate chasing his friend. Though, he couldn’t remember how long he has been there in South America, but he felt that he has been away from his mate for so eternity. He missed the touch and the feel of his mate’s body pressed against him, the sweet sound of his mate churring when Leo made love with him. Oh, how he desire to have that moment again.

Maybe Raph wanted it too…

-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, Leo went to Donnie’s lab to check on his babies. Two little eggs were set comfortably on Donnie’s desk, surrounding with pink and blue blankets. Leo watched them with loving eyes, small smile crept on his lips. He wondered how long he has to wait until they hatch, he wanted so much to see his beautiful babies.

Leo stroked the egg’s surface gently with his fingers, feeling those eggs moved slightly made him smile even more. He slowly leaned in and placed gentle kisses on each egg, shifted the blankets a little more so that they will stay warm before turning around to the exit. His genius little brother stood there, smiling warmly at him.

“Don’t worry Leo, I’ll take care of them” Donnie said while entering the lab “I’ll make sure they will be in the best of health”

“Thanks, little bro” Leo said, hugging his brother. “You’ll be a great uncle”

Donnie chuckled, releasing Leo before went to take care of his niece and nephew.

**Warning: smut**

Splinter was already asleep, Mikey just gone to bed a while ago. That left Leo and Raph in the living room. The red-banded turtle was reading his magazine; he tore his gaze from it when he saw Leo came to sit beside him. He asked “How are the babies?”

“They are fine… Oh Raph, I’m so excited to be a father” Leo said, throwing his arms around Raph’s shoulder who gladly leaned into the touch.

“Me too… but, I don’t know if I can take care of them. I’m too… hot head” Raph sadly said. Leo rested his head against Raph and softly spoke to his mate.

“Back there, when I was mind-controlled and… ordered to hurt you and our babies…” Leo said, his voice was filled with fear. “I remember that you protected our babies with your life, even though you were injured. Don’t worry Raph. It’s in your instinct. You’ll be a good dad”

“So are you” Raph replied, smiling. “Thanks”

Leo put his finger under Raph’s chin, lifting his face up and pressed his lips against his mate’s. Raph hummed into the kiss, and threw his magazine away and wrapped his arms around Leo, immediately melting into the touch. They haven’t had a passionate kiss like this for a long time. Soon, their bodies were getting hotter as the kiss became more passionate. Raph broke the kiss. “Leo… I want you~”

Leo pecked Raph’s lips. “I wanted to, but I’m still recovering from my injury. Donnie would kill me if I ‘move’ too much and tear the stitches.” He looked at his white bandages covering around his middle.

“Well… you don’t have to move at all if I _ride_ you~” Raph’s eyes shown lust and want. He sneaked his hand down to Leo’s groin and rubbed his slit. Leo churred and began to nibble Raph’s thick neck he loved so much. Raph titled his head to one side and moaned. “I’ll take that as a fucking yes”

“I’ll do anything you want, baby” Leo purred in Raph’s ear.

The journey to their room was longer than they thought. Their lips wouldn’t separate as they walked to their shared room. They quickly locked the door once they entered the room. Raph broke the kiss and pushed Leo’s chest, making him fall into the bed. Raph slowly climbed on Leo, carefully not putting his weight too much on Leo’s injury.

Their lips met, kissing hungrily with passion. Leo’s hands gently caressed Raph’s body as they kiss. When he reached his mate’s rear, he squeezed it teasingly. Raph moaned into the kiss, releasing Leo’s lip, he traveled down to his mate’s neck.

As their bodies were getting hotter, they had a hard time keeping their erections in its place. Raph moved down to Leo’s groin and licked his slit, earning a moan from his mate. When Leo’s cock appeared, he dipped his head down and took the hard length in his mouth, trailing his tongue along the shaft. Leo rested his head comfortably on the pillow, loving the feeling of his mate’s tongue.

He reached his hand for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, and started to prep himself, moaning around the cock. Raph smirked while licking Leo’s cock, he suddenly moved his tongue away, making Leo whine. Leo’s brow furrowed when he saw Raph chuckled. “Raph… you tease…”

“Just relax, Leo… stay here, I’ll be back” With that he walked out of the room. Leo lay on his bed confusingly. His cock was still aching to be touched, but Leo waited patiently for his mate to return. When Raph came back, he had something behind his shell, he smirked playfully as he got back on the bed. “Let’s spice things up, shall we?”

Leo blushed when he saw what Raph brought with him, whip cream. Raph spread a generous amount of whip cream on Leo’s cock. The leader smirked at Raph’s idea, the hot head was always the one who wanted to try something new to make their love making more fun. He watched as Raph’s eyes stared hungrily at his hard cock.

Raph slowly trailed his tongue along the shaft from base to tip, tasting the delicious taste of whip cream mixing with Leo’s pre-cum. Raph hummed satisfyingly while sucking the hard length in a slow pace, eyes staring at Leo. The leader tried so hard not to cum while watching his mate licking his cock hungrily, making sure to lick it clean before released it. “Hmm… delicious…”

Leo chuckled playfully, getting on his elbow and resting his shell against the wall. It seemed like Raph wasn’t out of idea yet, he climbed back on Leo, resting his weight on Leo’s lap, beware of his injury. He slowly smeared his hand full of whip cream on Leo’s lips. The leader watched his mate with playful eyes, staring at Raph who was smiling as he coated Leo’s lips with yummy whip cream. Seeing that smile made his heart glow with happiness.

Raph rested his hand on Leo’s cheek and slowly leaned in, kissing those lips with a smile on his face. Leo smiled too, kissing back with the same passion, letting Raph’s tongue licked away the delicious taste on whip cream on his lips. Their tongue soon explored in each other’s mouth, wrapping their arms around each other’s body. They giggled softly when Leo accidently bit Raph’s tongue, Leo kissed Raph’s nose as an apology.

Leo gasped when Raph softly grinding his rear against his erection, smirking at Raph knowingly. The leader relaxed his body, letting Raph do the job. The hot head grasped Leo’s cock, stroking it before led it to his entrance. But before he could put the hard member inside him, Leo’s hand grasped his wrist.

 “W-Wait, Raph…” Leo said, confusing the red-banded turtle. “Master Splinter thought that having two grandchildren would be enough for him now…” He awkwardly pulled out a condom from his belt.

“Oh… okay” Raph blushed madly, grabbing the object from Leo.

“I wish I could take care of you while you’re pregnant” Leo sadly said as he watched Raph putting a condom on his cock.

“I could take care of myself” Raph replied, smirking when he thought of something. “And you know… since there’re no other mutant turtles other than our family… maybe we should make more…” Raph winked at him, causing Leo to blush madly. Raph chuckled, kissing Leo’s beak playfully.

Raph lowered himself on Leo’s hard cock, he let out a moan when the head stretched his entrance. Once he was fully penetrated, he waited so he could adjust the size. Raph leaned in and kissed Leo’s neck, breathing in the scent he loved and remembered. His palms were rested on Leo’s chest, trailing them up and down the plastron.

Leo hummed pleasantly, waiting patiently for his mate to move. His hands slowly trailed along Raph’s thighs. The skin beneath his hands felt so smooth and soft to the older turtle. Raph smiled satisfactorily before started to move slowly. He lifted himself up and lowered down on Leo’s cock, carefully not to touch the bandage around Leo’s body. The leader relaxed himself as he let his mate took control of the pace.

In this position, Raph could control how fast and hard he thrusts himself, to get it deeper inside him. He started to pant and moan out loud when he angled himself so that his mate’s cock hit his prostate. “Oh… Leo~”

Leo opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, looking at his mate. That sweet voice of Raph made Leo’s heart swelled, thinking of how much he missed his mate. The leader was now also moaned in pleasure, the heat and tightness of Raph’s body made his mind fulfilled with lust. “Raph… nghh… I’m gonna cum…”

“M-Me… oh! Me too… hmm…” Raph moaned.

When the younger turtle also felt himself close to climax, he got off of Leo, his mate whimpered from the lost of pleasure. Raph took the condom off Leo’s cock and ducked his head down, sucking the hard member while his own hand jerked himself to orgasm.

 “Oh Raphie~ your mouth feels so good” Leo churred, Raph hummed in answer. The leader could hold no longer, he released his seed in Raph’s mouth, moaning out his lover’s name as he climaxed. The younger turtle soon spraying his cum all over the sheets.

Raph swallowed and licked his mate’s shaft clean, confused at the taste. “You taste different. What did they feed you back there?”

“Honestly, I don’t wanna remember…” Leo said awkwardly.

“Don’t worry, you’re home now” Raph said warmly, crawling back to Leo’s side and pulled him close so that he could kiss him, wrapping their tongues together, tasting the other’s inside. Raph broke the kiss, gasping for air, he watched as Leo licked his lips, tasting his own cum from Raph’s mouth.

“You’re right… I taste horrible”

Raph laughed, a smile widely spread across his face. Leo smiled too, so glad to see his mate in a happy state again, it has been so long since he saw Raph this joyful.

“Hey” Raph softly called him, getting Leo’s attention when he saw Leo stared at him. The leader blinked a few times, snapping out of his own thoughts. Raph snickered at his mate’s confused face, he then snuggled close to Leo, loving the warmth. Before he fell asleep, a soft whisper were heard from his lips. “I love you, Leo…”

Leo’s heart grew even more when he heard that words again. He smiled back and reached his hand up to stroke Raph’s cheek. His mate was already asleep, smiling as he did. Leo kissed Raph goodnight before fell asleep too. “I love you too”


End file.
